Love is as Uncertain as the Changing Winds
by BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Sequal to It Came Rolling in on a Warm Night's Breeze. Quwen is unsure who she loves anymore. She is seperated from the rest of her friends while she tends to Boromir. A one sided romance grows stronger between the two, and Boromir comes to feel even more for the ranger. But, will her heart remain with Aragorn or will the Gondorian cloud her mind? Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Breeze's POV**

_**Day 1**_

I yawned as I looked out the entrance of the cave. Boromir was resting peacefully and her three companions had been gone for a while. The rain had stopped a few hours after my companions left and the sun had disappeared behind the hoizon only moments ago, causing the cave to darken. Shadows flickered around the empty cavern and I shifted in my seat next to Boromir's cot.

I could hear Del quietly munching on some grass outside and Boromir's strangled breathing. I sighed and rose from my spot. I gathered the torches from their wall holders and lit them in the fire before placing them back.

When I told Legolas that the cave wasn't very stocked, that was a lie. The cave was indeed well stocked.

After my boredum got the best of me, I chose to go through all the supplies. There were mutliple trunks full of men's clothing ranging from vambraces to cloaks to boots.

There were even trunks containing weapons. I was delighted to have found a lightweight bow and a quiver of arrows among said weapons. It was lightly used but that made it all the more better so the string wouldn't be so taut. I restocked my throwing knives and was satisfied so I removed my weapons and placed them on a long table.

I quickly unclasped my cloak from around my shoulders and drapped it across the back of a chair. Boromir began to shake so I sought out more thick blankets and was pleased when I found multiple. Drapping them over his shaking form, I tucked them in so that they would hopefully warm him.

But, my most interesting discovery was a large, leather bound book. The pages were blank but a few chosen pages were littered with simple drawings. There was also a pack of charcol sticks used to draw, one stick being slightly shorter than the others. I was immidiately tempted to just pour out things onto the blank parchement but restrained myself.

I was not the most creative artist.

I ventured out into the darkening twilight and found Del standing between two trees. His ears perked when he heard me and I smiled. His fur and mane were still damp from the rain and there was a small paddock in the back of the cave for a few horses. I decided to lead him inside and I fed him part of a bale of hay and brushed out his fur.

Suddenly, Boromir's sleeping form cried out and I leapt over the railing of the paddock and rushed to his side. His eyes were still shut and he began to mumble things. I guessed him to be having a nightmare and I took a cool cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"_Sleep well, Prince of Gondor. May your dreams be peaceful and calm_..." I cooed into his ear as I stroked his autumn colored hair. Almost immidiately, he grew quiet. Apparently the sweet sound of the elvish words calmed him. I looked over his bandaged chest to find a few drops of blood coloring the white material.

With a sigh, I drew my dagger from the sheath on my thigh, the only weapon I still caried do to common uses. I gently cut the dirtied bandages and pulled them from around his body. There was a small amount of blood pooled in the holes in his chest. It dripped out slightly but I quickly caught it with the used bandages. I gently rolled Boromir onto his right side and cleaned the wounds on his back. I used some of the cream and then bandaged it once more, more tightly.

On the frontal wounds, I applied only a small amount of King's foil before wrapping them as well.

It was late at night now and I stepped outside into the cool air. The temperature dropped significantly, making it uncomfortably cold. But I was rather accustomed to it, growing up in the cold winds of the North.

After a sharp intake of breath, I released it to find my breath dissipate in a puff of smoke. But suddenly, a noise caught my attention. It sounded like the rattling of metal and my eyes widened. I turned my head, trying to hear more noises. I could faintly make out the distinct noises of an orc's grunt.

I raced inside the cave and doused all the torches and I even dumped a bucket of water on the fire. I hastily warned Del to stay quiet in elvish and I strapped my sword to my side. I pulled a stool up next to Boromir's bed and waited. The curtain of vines was in place, successfully hiding the mouth of the cave.

Suddenly, Boromir lashed out and called for Frodo in his sleep. "Frodo! Forgive me!" his uninjured hand reached out into the open air.

"Boromir! Shut it or we'll be caught!" I mumbled quietly into his ear. He continued to whimper loudly and I mopped a hand over my face. He was going to get me killed.

"_May it be an evening star, shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true_..." I sang lowly but sweetly into his ear. He stopped crying out and his face slowly relaxed back into one of peace.

Sitting back on the chair, I gripped the sword tightly in my hands, waiting for them to come crashing through the vines, torches alight and rusty blade drawn. Sitting up straight, my hazel eyes carefully watched as the small army passed by their small hiding place.

It would be a long night.

**Third Person's POV**

_**Day 2**_

_Quwen was walking through a heavily shadowed area, fog was billowing around her feet. Crunching could be heard underneath her boots but she was to scared to look down to see what it was. When she risked a glance, all she saw was bones. Large and small, thick and a pale white in the dim light. She could make out both human skulls and horse skeletons a few feet away, making her stomach churn._

_When she brought her eyes back up from the ground, Aragorn was standing before her, a good distance away. She smiled brightly and was about to rush forward but noticed somthing different about him. An old worn crown of Gondor rested atop his head. His face was significantly paler and there was no spark in his stone-blue eyes._

_"Aragorn?" She called to him but he made no move to signal that she was even here. Suddenly, he began backing up and she followed him. His pale form stumbled over a cliff and she watched in horror as he fell into the dark waters below. She collapsed to her knees and called to him, willing his form to resurface and wave up at her._

_She could feel someone behind her and tears streamed down her face. When she turned she was met with an eqaully pale Boromir, his wounds were rotting and infected. Behind him, the Great Eye burned with such an intenisty she could not look at it._

She jumped in her sleep and she slowly lifted her head from Boromir's cot. She looked up at his face and found that he was still asleep, to her relief. She could only guess the smart remarks he would say had he been awake at the moment.

He would say something about how it was not professional for her to fall asleep while she was supposed to be keeping watch.

The dream that she just had was terrifying. Was it fortelling the future or did this mean that Aragorn was dead? He couldn't be, having only left her half a day ago. She already missed him and just wished to see his face once more so that her fears could be proven false.

Quwen reached a hand up and felt Boromir's forehead. To her relief, his fever was gone and his face was relaxed. So at least his condition had improved.

She mumbled a few quiet words in elvish and stroked his hair, hoping her actions would make him relax once more. He grumbled under his breath before moving his uninjured arm and tucking it back under the blankets. Breeze stood up and stretched out her back, yawning loudly.

Sunlight filtered in through the vine curtain, signaling that day was upon them. She pushed back the curtain and stepped outside, but only for a moment. The morning air was crisp but not cold and the day would heat up quickly without the cover of the clouds.

She heard a nicker from inside the cave and returned quickly. Del had his head stretched over the top rung of the fence containing him. Quwen opened the gate and just let him find his own way out.

Quwen stoked the fire before walking back to the curtain of vines. She kept it propped open by tying it back with a small amount of rope. Sunlight filtered in through the mouth of the cave. With a soft sigh, she leaned up against the wall and basked in the sunlight.

"Oh, what Hell is this?"

Breeze spun around when the groggy voice met her ears. Boromir weakly had his head up and was watching her. An unusual blush crept up her neck and made her face heat up. His grey eyes were still riddled with sleep and she smiled weakly, unsure about how to respond. Slowly, she approached his bedside and sat back down on the stool.

"I see you managed to come back to the living world..." she teased and he weakly chuckled. His lips turned down in a frown for a moment as he shifted on the cot. He groaned and slowly sat up, much to her dismay.

"You still need to take things slow. I don't want you reopening your wounds. It may be best if I dress your wounds before you lie back down again..." She grumbled and moved to get her supplies. She skillfully removed her dagger from its sheath and set to work. Once the dressing was removed, she applied medicine to his wounds, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Where are the others?" He asked quietly as his head swivled around lazily. "They went after the hobbits. They're tracking the band of Uruk-Hai at this very moment." Boromir watched as her eyes suddenly strayed to the curtain of vines, a distant look in them. He could almost see her thoughts flashing through her eyes.

The land rolling under her horse's hooves, the scenery flashing by as they raced passed. She could see the glint of happiness in her hazel eyes as she caught up to them. And undoubtedly, she embraced Aragorn with a strong hug and he returned it with his own. And maybe, just maybe, their lips would meet again, neither of them caring about their two other friends' company.

But she suddenly snapped out of the daze and went back to work.

"Ouch, blasted creatures and their sharp arrows..." He crumbled to himself as he watched her unwrap a bundle of bandages. His remark caused her to laugh and his eyes lit up.

"Aren't all arrows sharp?"

"Well, I should think so or else that just kind of defeats the purpose..." He teased causing her to laugh once more. She applied more cream to his shoulder wound and it started to smoke. He cringed again and wrinkled his nose.

"What is that horrible medicine? It burns like mad!" He grumbled once more. "Aragorn didn't tell me the name. He just said that it's healing properties are almost unbelievable. Some say it's magic..." She explained as she applied some King's foil to the deeper wounds. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the feeling of her fingers on his skin. They were careful, warm, skilled. And very distracting.

Before he knew it, she had already bandaged him back up and was growling at him to pay attention. His eyes shot open and he snickered.

In his thoughts, he compared her to his old healer lady that had taken care of him as a child up until the more recent years when she died. They were both extremely bossy and good healers, but Quwen was different. Well, one could say Quwen was a lot prettier and... younger compared to his maid.

He was brought from his thoughts as she waved a bowl of warm broth under his nose. He looked up at her expectantly and she offered him it. "You don't have any cooked meat?" He partly begged and she shook her head.

"You're body can't handle solid food yet, maybe tomorrow..." He crumbled under his breath and she left the bowl in his hands to sit by the small fire.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked her as he looked about the cold cave they were in.

"We're in a Ranger Way Post a short distance from where you were attacked..." Her hazel eyes never left the fire as she poked it with a stick.

Boromir's mouth watered when he saw her take a bite of some sort of cooked meat that had been roasting over the flame. "Breeze, can I have... some of that?" He weakly lifted his right arm to point at the tender meat. She looked at him for a moment before handing him a small corner of the meat.

"Fine, but stop drooling. You're going to have to sleep in that bed and I don't want you have to sleep in your own puddle of liquid..." she growled and he devoured the small bit of solid food in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

After their meal, she moved to the table where her weapons lay and looked them over. Using the reflection of her long sword, she pulled her clothing away from her shoulder until the bare flesh was exposed. Her eyes darted up to Boromir to see him watching her but he looked away when she caught him.

She examined her shoulder once more and saw that the scab was getting smaller and she could probably remove the stitches.

She unsheathed her dagger and removed the clothing further which was quiet easy considering how baggy it was. Reaching back, she felt around for the stitches until she found one and she cut it.

She began to tug at the thick thread which caused the Gondorian's stomach to churn. She was having issues reaching the ones further down when she couldn't see them and grumbled under her breath.

She really wished that Aragorn was here to help, she trusted no other to deal with her wounds, except herself.

"D-Do you need h-help?"

She looked over her shoulder at Boromir, her shirt hanging from her strong frame. His breathing hitched when he saw the exposed flesh of her shoulder and how he wished his hands could just touch it. If only the slightest. She sighed and slowly walked over to him looking slightly wary.

She did not easily forget what occured only a day before. How he tried to kill her and how he confessed his love for her. She was lucky he did not remember any of that conversation.

She sat down on his cot and handed him the dagger before turning back around to face the cave wall, not wanting to meet his eyes. At first she flinched at his touch, his rough fingers on her soft skin. Oddly enough, they felt similar to the ranger's own calloused hands but in her heart she knew they weren't the same.

Boromir released a shaky breath and began cutting the stitches. At a couple of soarer spots, she had flinched and let out a quiet noise signalling pain. He had abruptly stopped of course but she ordered him to continue.

He had finally finished cutting through the thread and now he sat back for a moment. That was one of the most horrific things he had ever had to do. Blood and wounds made him squeamish and he could never understand how healers could do it.

The Steward's son calmed his stomach by examining the clear skin around the healing wound. It was flawless, save a few darker spots caused by the sun.

"A-Aragorn was right when he said you healed quickly..." Boromir's usually steady voice squeaked and moved up an octave. Breeze raised an eyebrow when she heard the uncertainty in his voice but decided to speak anyway.

"You and Aragorn talk about me?" She asked, still facing the cave wall. Looking to her cot, she could see the Ranger sitting there, across from her. He was dressed in his normal clothing, his sword dangling from his side.

The ring on his left hand sparkled brilliantly in the flickering light from the fire. His icy blue eyes examining her dark hazel irises. Sometimes, it appeared as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and that bothered her. What if she didn't want him to know what was on her mind most of them time, even if it was himself?

"You are usually the main topic of our conversations..." Boromir explained and she let the blush cover her features once more. Boromir noticed this and smirked as he watched her skin turn red on the back of her neck. But he also noticed a thin, white scar, barely visible on her skin.

His eyes only found it when her skin darkened and it was made very visible.

He traced it lightly with his fingers. She cringed when she felt his fingers begin to roam over her exposed shoulder and they began to work their way up her neck and up into her hair.

They played with the short strands at the base of her hair line for a moment before he entangled them deeper. Boromir leaned forward and buried his face in the thick waves and inhaled, filling his nose with her wonderful smell. There was a familiar smell that mingled in her hair and he could easily recall it.

It was lilac, the small clusters of purple flowers that often littered the hillsides of Rohan and Gondor.

Using his right arm slowly snaked around her waist and her breath caught in her throat. She was unsure about what to do and just wished that the strange feeling in her stomach would leave.

He pulled her back into his chest were he groaned slightly in pain but none the less, he buried his face into her hair. She protested by placing her hands on his forearm that gripped her waist tightly. He only stopped for a moment before pulling her more tightly against him and refusing to let go.

Even weakened, the warrior was much stronger than her, out muscling her in every way. It almost hurt how tightly he was holding her and she let out a small squeak of pain but the sound went unnoticed by the Steward's son. Using his left arm, his wounded one, he weakly raised it and pushed her hair away to expose her slim neck where he began placing slow kisses.

Quwen shut her eyes for a moment, wishing it was Aragorn holding her but it was not. Boromir's actions were very distracting as he began to work his way further down her neck.

She opened her mouth to say something but her voice could not be found. The hand around her waist began to squeeze her side in a rhythmic motion, her once injured side that Aragorn had healed.

The kisses on her neck became more frantic and forceful, making her body sway when ever he applied one. This was to much for her and she protested heavily by pushing on his arm.

"Boromir, stop." She ordered very sternly but he didn't listen. "Boromir. Stop." She was even more forceful and finally elbowed him in the side. After a quiet grunt of pain, his grip on her lessened and she was able to escape.

She took a shaky breath before suddenly standing up and pulling her shirt back over her form. She quickly replaced the leather jerkin over the top before she stormed outside into the sunlight, not sparing him another look.

The Steward's son sat by himself for a moment, wondering what he had done wrong.

A woman had never refused his touch before but of course Breeze would be the only one that did. The only woman who he had truly cared about didn't want him, at least, not yet.

Boromir had his ways and figured he would some how have to drive a wedge between the two Rangers, even if it was painful having to watch her hurt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before carefully lying back down on his cot and drifting off to sleep.

Quwen returned to the cave a many minutes later, her mind calmer than when she had stormed out. Boromir was thankfully asleep so she could have a bit of peace for a short while.

Boromir had touched her in a loving way and she refused him.

No man, not even Aragorn had done that before but she was sure she did not like it. But, oddly enough, their was another part of her that did not mind his actions.

Quwen had hardly ever given a thought about men and settling down. Wanting children. Doing simply house tasks like cleaning and cooking. No, she was sure that she could live out her days in the Wild, possibly alone or just with another companion.

She had only been able to imagine that his fingers where Aragorn's for so long. How she wished that it was her Ranger that was taking care of her wounds instead of having to tend to them herself.

When she returned to the cave, she saw her sword lying on the table and remembered that she wanted to sharpen it. Searching the supplies, she found a sharpening stone and some oil to clean the blade.

Pulling up a stool, she set to work sharpening her arsenal of knives. The motion was calm and soothing to her. She had become a master of it when she was young and she never forgot how to do it. A quiet humming escaped her lips but no words were uttered, for there was no one to speak to.

After sharpening her weapons, she oiled them with a clean rag and then sheathed them. She then took the bow out and practiced shooting. For a target, she used an old bag that she filled with sand on the beach near the cave. Then she took rope and hung it from a tree.

Archery consumed most of her morning and afternoon but her shoulder was tired and she decided to rest it.

Her feet were now up on the table and she was leaned back in her chair, drawing book in hand. She stared idly at the blank page before running a careful hand over it. Then she picked up a piece of charcoal and before she new what she was doing, the piece was moving across the blank page. She easily filled it with simpler drawings with her daggers, pictures of Del eating grass, arrows protruding from the make shift target. At first, they looked terrible but eventually were not so horrifying to look at.

She glanced over at Boromir to see him still resting peacefully and she relaxed almost completely. She reached back into her shirt and tugged the stitches out until they were all out. She tossed the bloodied string into the fire and watched the flames consume its new fuel.

She soon shut the drawing book and placed it on the table next to her stool before standing up to walk outside. Her mind drifted to Aragorn suddenly as she looked into the cold waters of the Anduin.

Sliding her boots off, she placed her feet into the chilly water. She unlaced her jerkin and tossed it onto the rocks so it would stay dry. She plunged her face into the cold water, wetting her hair and scrubbing the dirt from her skin.

Her hands were still lightly stained with blood, Boromir's blood but it didn't bother her. She was a healer after all. She splashed more water up onto her neck, the liquid sending a cool sensation over her body.

She really missed Aragorn, especially after what happened in the rain. She wanted to mount Del at this very moment and chase after him, yet she could not. She would not leave her friend behind. Quwen only wished that he would heal faster so she could meet back up with her friends.

After letting her feet dry and tying up her boots, she walked back to the cave. Del was munching on some grass in a sunny patch and she patted him on the way by. He only snorted before lowering his head back to the ground.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the cavern and she saw Boromir sit up. He groaned and she quickly rushed over to him and helped him prop himself up on some pillows, one of which was her own.

He nodded his thanks and sighed when he leaned back into the soft padding. She sat down on her own cot and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him. He looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding, something stiring in his eyes. Immediately, she set to work on heating up some broth and she even gifted him with a small piece of bread.

The cave was awkwardly quiet and she could feel his gaze burning into her back as she worked. Shielding it from his view, she dumped a small amount of healing powder into the flavored broth.

Boromir gratefully accepted the food and Breeze watched with a spark of mischievousness in her eyes. Boromir didn't seem to taste the powder. Hopefully he would be ready to travel soon but she new that was a little far fetched. They had only been at the Way Post for a day but it seemed like years for the female ranger.

She watched him eat for a moment before reclining back and picking up her elven book. She begged it for a story and set to reading, steadily turning the pages as she went. Once Boromir was done eating, Breeze relieved him of the bowl and asked if he wanted another but he said he was not hungry.

Once returned to her seat, he shifted around uncomfortably and grumbled under his breath. His annoying movement caused Quwen to stop mid-sentence in her book and glare at him.

"You're having issues?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice but she tried her best to conceal it on her face.

"Can I walk?" He suddenly asked, his grey eyes pleading. They made her stomach churn with guilt but she only shook her head.

"Not today, I need to see how your wounds are fairing..." She told him and went to sit on the bed beside him.

After removing the bandages, she nearly cried out in suprise. His wounds had stopped bleeding entirely and the swelling had gone down a lot. The holes where the arrows resided were significantly smaller than this morning.

The medicine that Galadriel had gifted her was extraordinarily strong. Never before had Breeze saw the power in a single type of medicine. But that was only in mortal Men's medicine. Elves had a different idea when it came to powerful drugs apparently.

Boromir's eyes suddenly searched her face and wondered what was wrong until he looked at his chest. The arrow wounds were indeed better than this morning and were considerably smaller. His shoulder still ached though and that was to be expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Breeze stayed up the entire night, keeping watch for any threat of danger. Her tired eyes drifted to her patient and found his own eyes staring back at her. She felt her cheeks flush and she looked away before standing and stretching. Her joints protested but she willed her feet forward and let them lead her outside.

Del greeted her like every morning and she slapped his rear before taking her water skin to fill it in the cool river. Cupping her hands, she brought up a handful of water to her lips and drank until she was no longer thirsty.

"_Aragorn, I hope you are fairing better than I. Stay safe._"

~Aragorn's POV~

It had been only two days since I had left Quwen in the cave. To my dismay, it was a lot harder to do than I had planned. Her eyes looked so pleading, begging him to stay with her but they both knew he couldn't. I often found myself spacing off and tripping over obstacles as we ran. My legs burned as they carried me further from her and closer to the hobbits.

But, I could still see her as if she was standing before me. Her long hair, golden in color tossed gently in the warm breeze. Her hazel eyes had a strong sense of intelligence and wisdom about them, yet you could detect a hint of mischevious in their depths. She had a strong build for a woman but none the less, she had curves. Her voice was rich and slightly deeper than other women but she could sing like a bird.

And her laugh, rare as it may be, was one of the most pleasant memories he had of her. There was also her care for the others around her that made him fond of her. She could act so caring one moment before turning around and acting vulgar or sarcastic.

"She's going to be fine..."

I turned to look over at Legolas and found that I had stopped. Gimli was panting heavily beside us but the elf seemed fine. He shared a knowing look with the ranger before patting him on the back.

"The Lass can 'andle herself, Laddie..." Gimli wheezed out from in between breaths. I rolled my eyes and brought out my water skin to take a drink.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about..."

"You can't hide it from us anymore, Laddie. We know how you feel about 'er." I turned to glare at the dwarf but only found a wide grin on his face. I sighed and took a large swig of water.

"I know she can. I just hopped she isn't mad at me for leaving. You know how she is. She likes to be in on the adventure." Reaching up, I wrapped my fingers around her necklace. It was cool to the touch and it still felt as if her fingers lingered there. I sighed and stowed my water skin away.

"And if she is mad, and doesn't forgive me?"

"Why don't you write 'er a poem or something?" I stopped and turned to look at him. Quirking a brow, I turned back to Legolas who had a wide smile on his face but also had an eyebrow raised.

"A poem?" the elf asked. The dwarf just nodded eagerly.

"Just tell her how beautiful she is and tell her how much you missed her like... I missed you like the sun misses its flower in the depths of winter or something of that sort..." Legolas said causing both of us to openly stare at him. A grin twitched at my lips and a small laugh escaped.

"Alright, enough with your charm. We have orcs to hunt..." I said as I took off down the slope before us, following the Uruk-Hai like the plague.

~Third Person's POV~

Breeze tapped her foot in annoyance as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. She didn't like being in one place too long. It was kind of against a ranger's beliefs to remain in one spot unless you settle down with a family. The walls of the cave were no longer welcoming and it felt like a cage to her but she spent most of her time outside.

"Breeze! I'm cold..." Boromir called from his cot at the other end of the cave. She rolled her eyes before resuming her duty of taking care of him.

"Do you want another blanket?" She asked as she approached the chest were the blankets were kept. She pulled the heavy lid open and peered inside before pulling one out and rummaging around for other supplies.

"No, I want to walk..."

She spun around to look at him. He was propped up on two pillows, his toes sticking out of the bottom of the wollen cloth. "You told me I could walk today. I want to walk..." He protested and she sighed.

"Boromir, I want you to take it easy. I understand that you are getting antsy and-"

"Damn it, Breeze! Let me walk so we can get out of here!" He cursed at her, his face suddenly turning red like the color of his hair. He was stubborn and a bit thick but Quwen was just as stubborn, if not more.

"Don't you curse at me! Believe me, I don't want to be here either!" She growled right back, her forehead wrinkling as she brought out her frustration. He slowly moved his feet over the edge of the cot and placed them on the cold floor of the cave.

"Don't do it." She warned but he willed himself to stand and slowly, he stretched to his full height. He took a shaky step forward to feel his leg give out, not being able to support his full weight.

Quwen rushed forward and was able to catch him, careful to not press on his wounds. She strained under his weight but was able to hold him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held onto her until she was able to help him stand up straight. Her chest heaved up and down as she relaxed for a moment, catching her breath. Boromir was heavy and was still a good head taller than her.

"I told you to wait! You idiotic, thick-headed soldier!" She grumbled as she held onto him, keeping him from tipping over.

"I thought... I could just..." He was breathing heavily as well and when he looked down at her, she had a stern expression on her face, one that could rival his mother's own scolding look.

"Sit down."

"But-"

"Sit. Down."

"Can I at least try?" Breeze stopped arguing for a minute. If she could get him to walk, they would only have to remain her another day or two before they could leave and head for Edoras. After grumbling to herself for a few moments, she sighed.

"Alright then. But take it slow." She ordered and he politely nodded. She placed herself under his right arm and supported some of his weight. And slowly, the couple took a step forward. Boromir swayed slightly but held onto the smaller female at his side.

After a long endeavor of walking about the cave, they eventually reached the entrance. Boromir smiled as he felt the warmth from the sun beat down on his face and he took in a deep breath. "Mmm, fresh air..." He shut his eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Okay, you're going to have to support yourself while I get a chair, alright?" He nodded slowly before reaching out with his right hand and leaned heavily on the wall of the cave. Breeze disappeared and came back moments later with a chair and placed it behind him. She helped him lower his rear onto the cushion and he sighed.

"We made some pretty good progress today..." He voiced his thoughts between breaths. He would have never thought that such a simple act as walking would cause him to be short of breath and it frustrated him.

Quwen remained standing beside him before venturing outside. He watched her form go, her hair flowing out behind her as she went. She approached a tree and he noticed a sack hanging from it, four arrows protruding from it. Quwen untied the rope and lowered the sack before ripping the arrows out. She picked up a bow that was lain against a nearby tree and slung a quiver over her shoulder.

She knocked an arrow and brought the bow up before releasing the string. Boromir's head snapped to the target and watched as it landed with a thud. The sack swung back from the force and Breeze smiled.

"I didn't know you could use a bow!" He said from his chair. She looked over at him and gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, thought it might be useful in the future. I found this inside..." She motioned to the bow before shooting it again.

The Steward Prince watched in fascination as the ranger hit the target every time she fired. He himself had never really taking a liking to the weapon and grew impatient when he did not hit dead center every time. He was more of a close combat kind of soldier.

Hours passed and the sky grew darker. Quwen had only stopped practicing her archery to stoke the fire inside the cave before offering him some more broth and bread. The air around him quickly cooled and Quwen noticed that he had started to shiver.

So after much arguing, she helped haul him back to his cot where he relaxed back into the soft pillows. Quwen sat idly at the table, her book placed on the table before her. She was examining a map and was tracing different routes they could take with her dagger. She kept murmuring elvish words to herself while staring at the pages, sometimes going as far as to bite her thumb in concentration.

With a loud yawn, Boromir laid down on the cot and adjusted his pillows. He faced the fire and sat, watching the lady think. He was not angry that she refused him, just confused. At first, he thought that she had enjoyed it just as much as he did. But now, after being in the cave with her for another day, she seemed distant. Almost like a stranger.

After a couple minutes, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before slamming her dagger down into the table, blade down. This caused the Gondorian to jump slighty, causing his wounds to ache. It stood up by itself and she stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

All at once, she snapped out of her daze and blinked rapidly a few times. Boromir watched as her eyes suddenly flashed to the cave entrance. She watched it closely and titled her head to the side, seeming to hear something that he could not. She pulled the dagger from the table and grabbed her sword from beside her bed. She hastily strapped it on, along with her short sword which hung on her lower back. She strapped her throwing knife belt around her waist.

Grabbing a cord of leather, she hastily tied her long hair back into a bun. Then she turned back to him and placed a finger over her lips, telling him to stay silent. With nonexistent footsteps, she seemed to float across the ground, not making a sound. Upon reaching the cave entrance she picked up the small bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder. Boromir watched as she ghosted from the cave and it was silent. She cut the rope holding the vines open and let them settle into place.

Quwen moved through the undergrowth silently. Whilst thinking of a route to take to Rohan, she thought she heard something and needed to investigate. She carefully wound through the trees until she found what was causing all the noise.

Ten orcs were bumbling around a small fire, trying to get it started. Breeze watched them with careful eyes and could feel her old senses slip back into her mind. She was no longer Quwen, she was only Breeze the Ranger at this point.

She was a hunter. And the orcs were her prey.

Pulling out an arrow, she notched it onto the string and took aim at the largest, most threatening creature. With a deep breath, she released the string and the creature fell with a startled bark. The others just looked at it for a moment before turning to the trees and talking amongst themselves. Breeze moved quietly from her spot to a different position, keeping to the shadows the entire time.

Another fell under her bow until only eight remained. "We're being ambushed!" One yelled as they snarled and watched for movement out in the darkness. She remained still and held her breath for a couple moments. Hopefully the moonlight was not bright enough to give away her position.

A couple of the orcs drew bows out and notched crooked arrows. An eerie smile crossed her lips and she quickly darted out into the open and sprinted down back towards the cave. She could hear the beasts shrieking and following her. A plan formed in her head and it involved her speckled stallion and a shield.

She raced passed the familiar landmarks near the cave, throwing knives back every once in a while, killing only one more. Seven remained.

When she reached the cave she whistled loudly and Del's head appeared from behind a nearby bush and when he saw the orcs, he rushed at them. Rearing up he crushed one beneath his hooves and then when his front feet returned to the ground, he lashed out with his hind legs, striking an orc in the head, killing it.

Using her bought time, she reached inside the cave. Boromir sat up and watched with wide eyes as she flew into the cave. She rushed across the room and saw his shield. Racing over, she tried picking it up from the ground but swayed underneath its weight.

"How do you lift this thing?" She complained and adjusted it to hang on her left arm. Boromir just shrugged before she raced off again. The Steward's son heard the ruckus outside and slowly stood up from his bed. Using the wall as a support, he was able to make his way to his sword and picked it up. With slow steps, he made it to the cave entrance and pushed open the vine curtain and saw Breeze fighting five Uruk-Hai warriors.

Quwen swung her sword and took down the first one easily but then she was surrounded by the other three who all had bows. The last only had a blade and was trying to occupy her while the others shot at the female.

Using Boromir's shield, she deflected two arrows but the force of the blow made her stumble back on her rear. The shield slid off her arm and tumbled away. Climbing to her feet, Breeze watched as an arrow whizzed right by her head and as it passed, flung a throwing knife right back at the orc which landed in its neck. Three remained.

Another orc swung at her and she ducked under his blade and brought her sword up into his chest with a sickening crunch. She grasped the hilt tightly and yanked the blade from the dying creature. Black blood sprayed across her face and dripped down onto her hands. Her face curled up with discussed and she forgot about the other orcs for a moment.

When she heard the snarl to her left, she stepped back and dodged as the blade dropped right before her nose. Breeze flinched and swung around, getting low to the ground. She recovered easily and when the orc over swung and missed, she plunged her blade into his side. With a strangled bark, he collapsed and she withdrew her blade from him. Her shoulder ached suddenly and she looked down. Her hands were slick with black blood which was beginning to get sticky.

But Breeze was unaware of the remaining orc and was breathing heavily. Just as it was about to hack at her with its rusty blade, she turned and felt her blood ran cold. she could see her dull reflection in the old sword and was about to accept her fate when the orc's arm was chopped off. The creature let out a strangled cry and collapsed on the ground, still alive.

Boromir's form emerged behind the orc, his face slightly pale and weakened, but he was still there. His bandaged chest heaved up and down. He was about to end the creature's life but she stopped him. She whistled for Del and returned to the cave for a moment, only to reappear with some rope.

Fashioning a laso, she tossed it around the orcs neck and then tied it loosely around Del's chest in a harness fashion. "Where are they taking the halflings?" She asked it and Boromir watched as it just spit some black blood onto her face. With a quick chirp of a whistle, Del began walking forward, choking the orc. He let out a strangled scream before she stopped the horse.

"Where are they taking the hobbits?" She asked more forcefully this time. "Del?" The horse proceeded to walk forward, dragging the orc behind it.

"Stop! I'll talk!" The orc cried and she stopped the horse.

"I-Isengard! They're going to Isengard!"

"Are you lying?" She screamed into its face and it flinched. It didn't answer and she pushed on Del's rear and he took a few steps forward. "NO!" It choked out and Breeze stopped. She pulled the knot loose on the laso and the orc clumsily climbed to its feet. It shrieked and ran away. Breeze turned her back to it for a second, almost as if to pause think about something. Then, before Boromir could blink, a knife was missing from her belt and Breeze's stray hairs twisted around her like a halo and the gleaming blade was lodged in the back of the orc's neck. The knife sparkled in the moonlight.

It let out a startled shriek before falling to the ground, dead. She turned back around to face him and he saw a dangerous glint in her eyes. Something wild. For a moment, she no loner seemed human and more like a hungry wolf that prowled about the mountains above Gondor. In the moonlight, the resemblance was uncanny and the warrior took a step back for his own safety.

It was a little terrifying and he could visibly see her fall back into her normal personality. Her shoulders drooped and she blinked her eyes slowly for a moment. She raised her eyes to his and he just stared back at her.

"You need to rest, Boromir." Her voice suddenly broke through the silence and he shook his head as to clear the fog. "Can I just stay out here?" He asked quietly and he held his sword in his hand tightly as if she would attack.

"No, go back to bed." Her tone was cold and surprised him but none the less he started walking back to the cave, without her help. Her own blade hung loosely by her side and she was holding her right shoulder. It ached and she knew she had thought it better than what it truly was.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Boromir turned around to face her, recalling her cradling her once wounded shoulder.

"If I was hurt, there would be nothing you could do about it..." She growled and never faced him. Instead, she turned to face the water of the Great River. With a sigh, Boromir returned to the cave entrance and pushed the vine curtain open. He leaned heavily against the cave wall and let the curtain fall back into place. Boromir watched as she dragged the bodies a good distance from the cave.

Disappearing for a few moments, she returned with a torch from a nearby camp fire and threw it on the pile. Flames shot into the air and engulfed the bodies. Boromir's eyes burned with the sudden brightness but could make out Quwen's strong form before the fire.

He watched as she headed for the river before removing her clothing. Breeze stepped into the water after removing her over clothes. Her breast band and under garments remained on as she dove into the clear water.

She could feel the cool waves beat against her hot skin and remove the fithe that littered her normally clean skin. The temperature in the water was quite cold and it didn't take her long to clean herself. She slung her long hair up into a bun once more before stepping into her dry clothing and hastily walked into the cave without boots on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

In the morning, Quwen stepped out into the sunshine and welcomed the warmth. After the battle with the Uruk-Hai, she was unable to sleep and sat near the cave entrance for the rest of the night. Sleep had also evaded her because of her haunting nightmare and she refused to be met with it once more.

She was surprised to hear Boromir stir inside the cave and then suddenly appear beside her. They exchanged a quiet good morning but then grew silent so that they could watch the sun rise.

"Do you want to stay outside?" She asked quietly and he was suprised at how light her tone sounded. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the morning light, revealing the green in their brown depths. He nodded hesitantly and she walked back into the cave and found some blankets. He wondered if she belt better after releasing some stress that had been placed on her shoulders. He himself usually found pleasure in killing the revolting creatures and he understood what she was going through. She had to take care of a thick headed soldier who had sustained significant wounds. Even more so, she was stuck in a small cave with him with little entertainment.

She spread them out under the shade tree on the soft sand and then returned to his side to help him. Together, they wobbled to the blankets and he slowly sat down before lying down. She stood for a moment before he patted the spot next to him. She uncertainly placed herself beside him and looked out at the sparkling water before them before reclining back and resting her torso weight on her elbows.

"I think I should cut my hair off..." She said suddenly, catching him off guard. He just turned to look at her, confusion written on his features. "It's kind of a pain to deal with, the length anyway..." she added nervously playing with the tip of her pony tail.

"I don't think you should," his locked onto hers, "because I couldn't do this if it was short..." He gently reached up and undid the tie in her hair. The dark golden tresses fell like a curtain down her side and he ran his hand through it to loosen the slight tangles. He reached up and knotted his fingers into it, carefully as to not tug.

Quwen was uncertain as he undid the ties in her hair and let it fall. He ran his fingers through it which brought a surprisingly soothing sensation to her. But still, she just stopped and watched him for a moment. Suddenly his hand moved up and craddled the side of her neck. His fingers brought an unwelcome, yet not unpleasant, warmth to her skin but she growled at herself inwardly.

Then he leaned in and suddenly placed his lips on her. Her lips were still for a moment, causing Boromir to worry. But then, they slowly moved with his, almost reluctantly. Boromir felt a fire spark deep inside him and his whole being tingled with happiness at her response. Her hazel eyes were closed and for a moment completely forgot the ranger who kissed her those short days ago.

Instead, her senses were tied up in the moment as Boromir suddenly pulled her closer to him. He moved to leaned on top of her and dipped low, kissing her deeply. His fingers woud their way into her hair and lightly tugged. She protested gently by pressing on his chest but was wary of his wounds. He sat atop her further and straddled her hips. He struggled and grunted in pain but eventually rested all his weight ontop of her. Capturing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips against hers again, lightly nipping at her bottom lip.

She slowly sat up and pushed back until his back was pressed against the ground and he pulled her on top of him. Her face was filled with uncertainty but Boromir only cupped her chin and pulled her down towards him. After a soft kiss, she drew back and sat back on her rear in her spot.

Boromir blinked a few times, trying to calm himself down and he looked over at her. Her eyes were shut and her forehead was wrinkled. "Quwen, look at me..."

Her bright hazel eyes slowly opened and she actually looked at him. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong..." She hastily rose from her spot and walked back into the cave, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~Breeze's POV~

I stormed into the cave, my temper flaring suddenly. What was I doing?

I kissed Boromir. In reality, he kissed me but is it not the same thing?

But, I didn't do anything to stop it. I just let him kiss me but why? Was it because I had felt guilty about getting him into the position we were in? He was in pain and was weakened because I had left him to go help Aragorn?

Aragorn.

What about him? What would he think? He _had_ kissed me, he had kissed me before leaving and he told me to stay safe. Safe for him? Or safe for my own well being? Did he even care about me? He had to because he would not have kissed me if he had not cared.

But then there was Boromir.

After a few days alone in the cave with him, his actions were even more affectionate and were a bit upsetting to me. My mind would dance between the two men, each of their memories flashing before me, confusing me further.

Growling with frustration, I reeled my foot back and kicked a nearby crate. It shuddered and the contents inside shifted. Pain shot through my leg and I sunk down onto my cot. My head dropped into my hands and I rubbed them over my cheeks.

What was I going to do?

I raked my hands through my loose hair and sighed. We would have to leave soon or else I would go insane. It was still quiet early in the morning and we could leave before noon if I was quick with my work.

With hesitation, I walked to the entrance of the cave and peered outside. Boromir was still lying back on the blankets, probably thinking about what just happened. We had kissed and I let him kiss me.

Was it guilt? Inner turmoil? Would it have been more convenient to let him die so that I could be with Aragorn?

But what if Aragorn didn't feel the same way I felt about him? Of course, he might love me and I could be totally oblivious and he could be trying to tell me without really have to.

In reality, he was the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. And I was just a ranger from the North. If he would accept his title, he would have to marry a princess or a beautiful noble, both wealthy and proper. There was no place for me with him. My blood was nothing of royalty and there was nothing I could do about it.

He was a lord and I was just... no one. A stranger.

And if I chose to go with Boromir, we would be in the same boat and undoubtly sink as well. Boromir was the Steward's eldest son and was also of royal blood. Even Legolas was Prince of Mirkwood! Was I the only member of the Fellowship that was not of high lineage or power, save the hobbits?

Suddenly the world felt smaller and I knew what I must do. After this whole ordeal with the Ring was finished, I would have to leave. I would have to leave in the night and never even say goodbye. Maybe I could travel East. There was a lot of unexplored land that way, leaving hardly any maps filled. Even if they tried to find me, they would not be able to.

They wouldn't miss me, I was only a ranger. Only the eight remaining members of the Fellowship and a few elves knew who I truly was and they possibly didn't even care.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the cave and walked a little ways over to Boromir.

"Boromir, come. We make for Rohan."

After checking his wounds and packing items that were needed for our trip, I saddled Del and readied him for travel. I helped Boromir to dress with some clothing I had found in the trunks and we were both quiet, not speaking about the recent events.

Searching the tunk further, I found a pair of intricately decorated leather vambraces and tightened them around my forearms. They were rather beautiful and depicted a scene of horses running about the wild plains.

"Breeze?!" Boromir's urgent cry met my ears and I rushed outside.

"What's wrong?" My eyes roamed over the clearing and found him sitting on the blankets still.

"I need to use the restroom." My eyes widened and I could feel a scowl etch its way onto my face.

"After four days, your blatter finally decides that it needs to evacuate its liquids and you decide to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't contain the smirk on my lips. He only nodded and shifted around nervously in his seat.

"I can't get up and I have to go!" He whinnied, reminding me of a child. Sighing, I partially hauled him to his feet and towed him to the bushes. I turned away and leaned back on a tree a short distance away. Rushing water suddenly filled my ears and I tapped my foot impatiently. It seemed to go on for about five minutes until he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Breeze, I need h-"

"No."

"No, just let me finish."

"No."

"But, I got some on my boot."

"Continue facing forward, please!" I put my hand up to the side of my face, hoping to sheild my eyes from his manhood.

"But, my boot..."

"I'm sorry but until you put yourself away, I will not be helping you with anything." I grumbled and finally realised how awkward this situation was.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing it..." He said and I felt my face flush. "I'm only teasing! Only teasing he shouted as I threw my boot at him.

After that ordeal was over, I pulled Del into the clearing, I could visibly see Boromir shrink next to the large horse. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and offered him a small smile.

"Well, aren't you going to get on?" I asked quietly and he only looked at me before swallowing nervously. "Do I need to get you a box? Or can you do it yourself?" I teased and I could see him suddenly grow determined. I cooed to Del and told him to stay steady, even if he did not like the man. Boromir strode towards the speckled stallion and grabbed hold of the saddle horn. He tugged and hauled himself up into the saddle after much struggling and a few quiet giggles from me.

Once a top Del, he was breathing heavily and I held the reigns tightly in my hand. The stallion shifted uneasily under his weight and let out a loud whinny.

"What's wrong with him?" Boromir asked suddenly, grasping Del's mane tightly. I chuckled and smiled widely.

"He says you weigh to much." I teased and Del nickered and twitched his ear. Boromir scoffed and patted his neck.

"Surely a strong horse like you wouldn't complain about a few extra pounds, eh? But I guess it would be expected after carrying around a tiny maiden instead of a strong warrior like me..." Boromir's chest swelled and he straightened in the saddle. I chuckled quietly before tugging on the reigns.

"Aren't you going to get on?" Boromir asked and I looked back over my shoulder at him. I just shook my head no.

"If Del is complaining about your weight alone, I doubt that he will enjoy my weight as well..." I jested, patting Del's neck and going back to walking. My satchel and another pack was slung across my body. Del's saddle bags were filled with food and extra water. The wooden bow was also secured across my chest becuase I decided to bring it with me, for personal reasons.

We continued on our journey, traveling for the rest of the day. I could tell that the journey was already weighing heavily on Boromir and he looked tired so I said we would make camp for the night. After forcing some food down his throat, I redressed his wounds and sent him off to bed. We remained in the trees and I had lit a small fire to keep any wild animals away.

Boromir was snoring slightly, causing a smile to grace my lips. My eyes suddenly lifted to the starry sky. I wondered if Aragorn was out their somewhere, looking up at the same night sky I was. Hopefully we would be together again soon, for I missed his company greatly. I missed our long talks by the fire or how he would tend to my wounds so gently.

Hopefully, he regretted leaving me. Maybe he even thought me angry but I hoped that he didn't think of me like that. I subconsciously reached for my father's necklace but found it to be missing. A wave of terror swept over me but then I remembered that I had sent it off with Aragorn, for his own protection. He was charging off into the unknown and I was slowly, yet surely making my way to the protective borders of Rohan.

Except, I could feel something stir in my belly. Something odd was going to happen tomorrow. Whether it was good or bad, I did not know. Hopefully it would not lead to my death or Boromir's.

I pulled my book from my satchel and opened it to reveal a story. A question formed in the back of my mind and I asked it. When I opened the book once more, there was nothing. My forehead wrinkled in confusion but then I remembered how Lady Galadriel said that it didn't know every answer.

"Do I love Aragorn?" That was my question and the book did not know how to respond. I repeated the question more quietly, except swapping Aragorn's with Boromir. The book still didn't know how to answer, much to my relief.

Sleep still evaded me and I was running only on a few hours of peaceful slumber. Boromir had asked if I wanted to ride for awhile but I declined and ordered him to remain seated in the saddle.

And now, I was keeping watch and I couldn't sleep anymore. There was also the nagging feeling that my dreams would haunted with nightmares and I didn't not want to bear witness to any of that.

* * *

**I was a bit nervous writing this chapter because of the beginning. I wondered if some of you would be angry because she is kind of being unloyal to Aragorn... but, he hasn't really confirmed his love and its the same for her. **

**But she is still really confused and feels guilty about what happened to Boromir, so don't hate me. Hopefully she isn't straying away from the right path. I just hope you don't hate her for what she's doing or what I'm writing. Things will clear up, even if it is a bit messy. **

**Please review or leave me a PM! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold is Rohirric.** _Italics is elvish_.

~Third Person's POV~

**Day 5**

Quwen watched as the sun rose above the horizon, temporarily blinded by the sun's bright rays. She hissed and turned her head away before pulling her hood up over her ears, blocking out the sun.

She gently shook Boromir awake and they had breakfast in silence. "So, the other day, on the blankets...?" Her eyes snapped up to his and she felt a blush rise up her neck.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Did you... enjoy it, as much as I?" she thought about it for a moment. She didn't enjoy it but, she didn't hate it either. It was an odd thing to think about. And very confusing.

"Boromir, I do not think this is the best time..."

"I know it is not and I can tell now that you do not return my feelings. I've seen inside your drawing book..." She froze and looked at the ground, her hazel eyes burning with fear and embarrassment. Out of boredom, she had taken to drawing what seemed beautiful yet simple to her. Aragorn. His face and body was burned into her memory as if she had been branded with a hot knife. If she would only close her eyes, his hands would move across the page, capturing every small detail about him. The slightly wrinkling on his forehead to the scar above his lip. His eyes were the only frustrating thing to draw because they held so much emotion it was hard to choose. So, she opted to draw him multiple times, trying to capture his emotions correctly.

"I'm sorry, Boromir..."

"No, it is alright. But just know, I will never stop trying. The emotions might be unknown to you now, but they are there, just dormant..."

He climbed to his feet and after struggling to climb into the saddle, Boromir was situated and they were off once again.

He was glad that he had told her about his feelings and felt that it would clear the tension between them, but after the talk, it only seemed to thicken. It was not how he had planned and as much as he hated it, he may have to force himself on her. Unbeknownst to him, he already had, basically three times. The first was at Amon Hen. The second was in the cave, the third on the beach. Would he really have to go so far as to take her and claim her as his own. No, he would wait for her. He would wait as long as he needed to and she came running to his arms. And during this weight, he would only act as a friend and seem to halt his relentless pursuit, only to be working in the shadows. He would make _her_ fall in love with him.

He had also noticed the dark circles under Quwen's eyes as of late. She had not been sleeping lately and he began to worry. He had offered to let her ride but she declined so that he would not grow so tired.

She walked ahead Del now, her eyes shut and her head bobbing around in relaxation. Clouds had covered the sun recently, giving them some shade from the harsh heat. Not an hour passed and rain had begun to sprinkle down on them, causing both their hoods to remain up and protect them from the elements. They had taken to walking through a shallow stream to throw off any Uruks that may be pursuing them. Breeze did not think that they would but she did it just as a precaution.

Her boots were filled with the cool liquid and she sloshed around rather noisily, and contrary to Aragorn's belief, she felt as loud and ungraceful as an Oliphant. She could gaze down into the clear water and see the smooth rocks below them. She even slipped a few times on the moss covered stones but caught herself on Del's reigns. Boromir had only snickered at her before she splashed him a few times. He grew silent very quickly.

Hearing a loud bird squawk to her right, Breeze titled her head in the direction but thought nothing of it. The rain continued to pour down from the sky, causing the sound of dripping water to fill her ears as well.

As they continued up stream, there was another loud sqwuak. Del stalled in his walk and perked his ears up. He looked around and Breeze could see the whites of his eyes. He began to snort and prance around uneasily. She cooed to him in elvish and rubbed his neck soothingly. After the horse calmed, the ranger was silent out of suspicion and listened intently. There were no other birds singing, not today anyway.

Raising her hands to her mouth, she mimicked the call but it was not returned, adding to her suspicion further. Water dripped down in front of her low hanging hood and her eyes looked to their surroundings. Her sharp hazel eyes only caught the glint of something metal and she took a sharp intake of breath.

Something was following them.

Acting as if she hadn't seen anything, Quwen told Boromir to slide back and she swung up into the saddle. His hands instinctively moved up to her waist and wrapped themselves there. Breeze thought nothing of it and watched her surroundings intently before pulling her hood down farther.

The Third Marshal of the Mark watched as the two travelers passed by them in the trees. The two men were dressed in odd clothing, the smaller one that was guiding the horse wore a worn out blue tunic that was covered by a leather jerkin. But, from what he could tell the smaller one carried far more weapons. His eyes rested on the dazzling long sword on his left side but it did not miss the short sword and throwing knives he also carried.

The man sitting atop the horse only carried a long sword but a shield also swayed back and forth on the horse's saddle. If he had to guess, the Third Marshal would say that they were a Lord and his servant traveling back to Gondor or even Rohan. His mind flashed back to the odd threesome he had encountered two days before and they had asked if they had seen two people traveling. This could not possibly be whom they spoke of, could it?

But what attracted his eye the most was the large speckled stallion that they had. The horse walked proudly with his head held high, his tail also swishing with pride. The horse carried an air of arrogance about him and the man wondered how they dealt with the stubborn beast. He was indeed strong and no doubt could run fast but with two riders, the one being exceptionally large, would weigh him down and they would be easy to catch.

The Third Marshal held up his hand, his men were awaiting his signal to advance forward and surround the travelers. But, for some odd reason, he was wary of the smaller man. He watched as said man murmured something to his Lord and he scooted back in the saddle. The smaller man swung up into the saddle, the large horse adjusting to the newly added weight. The smaller man urged the horse forward, suddenly seeming paranoid and he wondered if they knew about him and his men.

With a hand signal, they burst through the tree line as one and he watched as the smaller man turned the horse and peered back at them. Then he turned the steed back in the right direction and spurred him forward.

Breeze took a deep breath and felt the adrenaline course through her veins. They had a herd of Rohirrim riders on their tail and she was making Del run as fast as he could go. But she knew that they would eventually get caught because of the added weight of Boromir.

Any other day, they could out run them but not this day.

Water splashed up around the horse's hooves, soaking his riders. As they rounded a corner, her eyes fell onto another group of riders who formed a line in front of them, efficiently blocking their path. She watched in slow motion as a man tossed a large stone into the water near her horse, creating a tall splash of water. Startled, Del suddenly stopped in his tracks and reared up.

With a startled yell, Boromir fell off the back into the water and Quwen was having issues hanging on. Del twisted in the air and whinnied loudly, Breeze was struggling to remain in the saddle. The Rohirrim had caught up to them and Breeze began to circle Boromir, trying to protect him from the horsemen. Her control of her horse was weak and his hind legs barely missed the already weakened form of Boromir.

But as the other riders approached, Del reared once again and she fell off this time, landing with a loud splash in the water. The air rushed from her lungs and the cold water caused her mind to go blank but only for a moment. Bracing her hands against the slick stones, she shot out of the water, clothes dripping with the new liquid and making her arms heavy with new weight.

She grasped onto his right arm and kept him behind her. He would stand no chance in this fight with his wounds, they were still to fresh.

Soon, they were circled by the horsemen. Del continued to act insane and began bucking but his actions kept the riders from creating such a tight circle.

Drawing her long sword, she held it in her right hand and in her left hand was her short sword. She suddenly felt pressure around her wrist and noticed a rope had be thrown around it. She quickly cut it and her left had was soon caught with another rope but before she could cut it, her other hand was bound once more. The two horse's that she was tied to had pulled the slack tight and her shoulders screamed and for a second she thought they would be ripped clean from her body.

Quwen dropped her blades and cried out in pain, trying to keep her voice deep to conceal her identity as a woman. Boromir only held his hands up in surrender and she saw a horseman dismount his smokey grey steed and slosh into the water. His eyes never left Del and she felt unease grow inside her.

"_Delgaranor! Run, get away from here_!" She screamed in elvish as they pulled the ropes more tightly. She gritted her teeth to contain the scream threatening to escape her throat.

"Quiet!" He pointed his gloved hand at her and she grew silent. The horseman approached the animal, hand extended. He began murmuring quiet words in Rohirric and the lady ranger was only able to catch a few of the familiar words.

**"We mean you no harm. Let us be friends. We can offer you warmth, shelter, and a proper home..."** She knew that when she was young, her mother would often speak in soft Rohirric to the horses and knew what Del was thinking. He had loved he mother and would only let her and Breeze ride, not even her sister could ride the fiery stallion.

**"Delgaranor! Don't listen to them! Just because he speaks like she did doesn't mean that he is a friend!"** She growled in Rohirric, barely able to recall the old lessons her mother had given her. The man turned his gaze away from the horse and landed on her dripping form. Somehow, her hood had remained up and she swallowed nervously.

Just as the man was about to reach her, Boromir decided to speak up.

"Éomer? Is that you?" The Gondorian asked and Breeze held her breath. He removed his own hood and could see the man's face light up.

"Boromir, old friend! It has been so long since we last met!" They embraced each other and laughed loudly while Quwen watched from her binds, her arms going numb.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Éomer asked, looking between the two men, well, supposedly men. Boromir looked to her for a moment but she slightly shook her head.

"We were just coming to Edoras to seek shelter from your King..." Boromir explained and Quwen was able to release a deep breath she had been holding. Seeing the exchange between the two men before, Éomer wondered more about the smaller one.

"Boromir, who is your friend? This couldn't possibly be young Faramir, could it?" Éomer sloshed through the water to come stand before the small man.

Boromir held his breath as Éomer approached Quwen and begged that he not pull down her hood. "Um, no. actually, that is just..." Boromir was speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Well, he's a ranger, that's for sure..." Éomer pulled down her hood and Boromir watched as his eyes widened. The man's hand grazed her long golden hair as he removed the hood and her soft hazel eyes were big. Her hair clung to her face from the fall and she looked like a drowned rat but none the less beautiful. Water dripped down on the end of her nose and down her cheeks. She was shaking slightly, and Boromir guessed it was from the cold and not from fear.

He believed that she hardly feared anything.

She once told him that she did not even fear death, that she had accepted her fate along time ago and was simply waiting for her time to come. That was the day he looked at her in a new light. She was wise for a woman, and even though she appeared young, in her mind, she was intelligent and sharp as any man he ever knew.

They looked at each other intently for a few moments before the ropes around her wrists tightened. She let out a grunt of pain and she clenched her teeth. Éomer hastily ordered his men to stand down and her arms gratefully dropped to her sides.

With a sigh, she sank down to her knees in the cool water and Boromir rushed over to her. He placed his hands under her arms and helped her up.

Standing next to his friend, Breeze weakly unsheathed her dagger and twirled it in her hands. All the horsemen made a nervous sound and pointed their spears at her. A few of them surrounded them and pressed the tips of their spears up against her. She held her hands up in surrender and then slowly wedged the knife between her wrist and the rope, getting her wrists free of their binds. She sheathed her dagger and rubbed her raw wrists.

"A woman?" Éomer almost squeaked and watched as Boromir wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He also noticed how she seemed to tense up next to him, almost as if she wanted to get away. Breeze laughed internally and remembered that he had shared the same reaction with Aragorn when he first learned of her gender.

"So, who is this fine lady, Boromir? Is she yours?" Breeze flushed as she felt the gazes of all the horsemen fall on her. She grumbled under her breath and shoved him away.

"I'm not his lady. I'm Quwen, daughter of Ronaer. A ranger from the North." The Third Marshal stepped forward and took her small hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Quwen. I apologize for our actions. I am Éomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark." She bowed her head in respect and smiled at him. Boromir rolled his eyes but suddenly felt jealous of his friend.

"But, my lady, if I may ask, why did you run? You obviously sensed danger but chose to flee..." Something flashed in her hazel eyes and Éomer felt her shift. She pulled her hand from his and reached down into the cool water, retrieving her blades. The men once more murmured a sound of disapproval but she quickly sheathed them and then rested her arm on the hilt of her sword.

"I knew that it is against your King's laws to travel across his lands without his permission. We were hoping to reach Edoras without encountering his riders..." She smiled and Boromir felt another wave of jealousy wash over him.

"We would be more than happy to escort you back to our fair city. But we cannot, for we have been banished by order of the king." Jaromir's eyes widened and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Théoden banished you?" Éomer nodded and continued to explain. "He has been ill as of late and has taken to listening to his advisor to much. Grima Wormtongue..." Éomer's lips turned up in disgust and he earned a reassuring squeeze from Boromir.

"But, you may stay at our camp for the night if you wish." At that moment, Del came up and placed his head over Quwen's shoulder and she patted his muzzle. "This is your steed?" Éomer raised an eyebrow and watched as the horse nibbled on her long hair. She simply nodded and he nickered.

"Come, eat and rest..." Éomer approached his own tall steed and swung up rather gracefully. Boromir made a move to climb up on Del but Breeze just glared at him and easily swung up onto her horse's back. He sent her a questioning look and Éomer watched with a smirk on his face.

"Get your own horse!" She jested and pranced around him on her horse. As she trotted past him, Del swished his long tail into the Gondorian's face and he grimaced. Quwen pranced up to Éomer, their horses keeping the same pace.

Quwen flinched slightly when she heard the loud laughter of the men from the other fire. Most of the eodred was seated around Boromir, listening to all his valiant tales. She heard a familiar nicker and turned to find Del behind her. The other men's horses had been set loose and were quietly grazing a short distance away from the men.

Rising from her spot, she approached her stallion who bobbed his head, causing her to laugh. She gently removed his bridle and he hastily turned from her and she swatted his rump. He approached the other herd of horses and lowered his head to the ground. Placing the bridle next to her other tack, she sat back down next to the fire and brought her knees up to her chest.

Her eyes suddenly grew heavy but she didn't want to risk falling asleep with all these strange men around. There were just to many of them and it made her nervous.

Éomer watched with interest as she set her horse free. She gingerly removed his bridle and smiled as he trotted off to join the herd. The lady returned to her seat by the fire by herself and gazed into the flames. The bags under her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by the Third Marshal. She was quiet lovely and he felt jealous of Boromir. She was quiet the catch and her fires attitude only added to his attraction.

Rising from his spot next to Boromir, he approached her and when she heard his footsteps, she looked away from the flames. Quwen watched as Éomer approached and sat down across from her. Something was nagging at his mind and he wanted to ask her badly. "Where did you learn to speak Rohirric?" He asked suddenly and caught her off guard.

"My mother was a woman of Rohan. My childhood was quite confusing... Father taught me elvish. Mother taught me Rohirric!" He chuckled quietly and signaled for her to continue.

"That was a long time ago so I am a bit rusty with translating but I can form simple sentences." She explained and looked back into the flames.

"When we were only a few leagues from Fangorn Forest, we encountered three travelers. An elf, a dwarf, and a man..." Her eyes quickly rose from the fire and met his. "They said that they had two other friends who were held up but were to venture to Edoras. They said they were searching for two halflings that were captured by the Uruks." A glint of hope entered her deep brown irises and she shifted in her seat.

"A man, you say? You wouldn't happen to recall his name would you?" She asked and he could easily remember the man.

"Aragorn, it was..." He saw her tense up but continued. "He was in good heath last I remember. So if you are worried about him..." She shook her head.

"Yes, we know them. I know them quiet well actually..." A faint smile ghosted across her lips and he realised that she was not truly Boromir's lady. Was their some chemistry between the two rangers?

"What is your relationship with Boromir?" His question caught her off guard and her eyes darted over to the autumn haired man at the other fire.

"You will not tell him, will you?"

"I am an honorable man, just because he is my friend does not mean I will tell him of how you feel..." She blinked a few times before deciding.

"But, why are you asking me? Did he send you over here, to convince me to give him one pleasurable night? Is that it?" He was suddenly taken aback by her mood swing and inclined his head in confusion.

"Is that what you think of him?" She didn't respond but instead, looked at the ground. "I only asked out of curiosity. That was even before I saw you tense up when I mentioned Aragorn." She once again froze when she heard his name escape off the Third Marshal's lips. She looked back up at him, his hazel eyes were twinkling.

"We have the same eyes, you and I." She looked up and felt a blush creep up her neck. Their eyes were indeed the same. They seemed to sparkle with mischeif at times but also held compasion and worry for others. She felt slightly self conscious when he spoke of her eyes but it was true.

"Boromir and I are just friends. Yet, I feel that he wishes us to be more..." Finally, she felt like she could confide in someone even if she had only met him this afternoon. She almost felt as if she had known him her entire life, as if they were siblings or old friends simply catching up. Quwen took out her water skin and took a long drink.

"Do not be troubled by his pursuit of you. In time, he will come to know that you do not love him and instead, love Aragorn..." Éomer took a shot in the dark with this statement but he wondered if there was something between the two. Quwen sprayed her water across the fire and began choking. The men grew silent at the other fire and listened. Eventually she regulated her breathing and they went back to chatting.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked quietly and her heart swelled in her chest. Maybe she really did love Aragorn, considering how easily a stranger could tell. Éomer only chuckled and nodded his head.

The men from the other fire finally noticed his absence and called him back over. He only chuckled and looked back to the woman. "I need to tend to Boromir's wounds, would you mind sending him over?" She smiled before looking back at the fire. At the other fire, there was suddenly a loud exchange of voices, some drunken some just loud.

"If she wants to tend to my wounds, she can come over here herself!" Quwen heard Boromir shout, slightly drunken, at Éomer and she rolled her eyes. It would probably be best to just deal with what was to come. Grabbing her satchel, she marched over to the other fire and rested her hands on her hips.

"And here I am!" She jested and Boromir suddenly looked like a whipped dog. Seeing her standing there made his mood drop, he didn't actually think she would come over here.

"Come. You wouldn't want your friends to see you in such a vulnerable state, would you?" She teased and Boromir grumbled under his breath before rising immediately and walking over to her. She led him back to the other fire and commanded him to sit. He complied and helped him to remove his cloak and tunic, along with the shirt of chain mail.

Pulling out her dagger, she quickly cut the bandages loose and then piled them by her side. She examined his wounds closely. There appeared to be no risk of infection and they were healing nicely. The shoulder wound was the worst, she supposed that it had slightly reopened when he fell from Del's back. She only applied what little cream she had left and added King's foil for extra precaution. After bandaging him back up, she told him to get some rest but instead of listening to her, he rejoined the men.

He left her in peace and rejoined the men. Quwen yawned and looked up to the night sky. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight and she wondered if Aragorn was out there, safe and in good heath.

Her eyes shot open and she found herself sitting still next to the fire. Her head had been collected in her hands and she had fallen asleep. The sunlight assaulted her senses and she looked around, slightly dazed. The men were bustling around the camp, cleaning up and packing things away. She immediately set to work, rising from her spot and stretching. She immediately saddled Del and ate breakfast with the men, feeling slightly more refreshed after her few hours of sleep.

Boromir bid his friends farewell with a handful of strong hugs but then Éomer turned to her. They looked at each other for a moment before Éomer stepped forward and brought her into a tight embrace. She was surprised and amazed at how this man seemed to befriend her so quickly. For a moment, she was awe struck but then returned the favor, wrapping her arms around him and patting him on the back. They broke apart a bit awkwardly and the men snickered as they watched the exchange.

Climbing upon the back of her steed, she watched as they gave Boromir a horse to ride. As he settled into his new saddle, Éomer approached her one last time. He placed his hand upon her foot in the stirrup and caught her attention.

"Edoras is only half a days ride away. You should reach the Golden Hall shortly after noon. Farewell, my lady..." Boromir had already began riding off without her and she kicked Del to catch up with him.

"And Quwen?" She turned around to face him in the saddle. "Remember what I told you, about your situation..." He winked and a smile lit her face before she waved goodbye and spurred Del to catch up with Boromir and his steed.

* * *

**Holy Rohirric! This chapter was long but I had fun having Éomer and Quwen interact. Even though he was a slight attraction to her, it will only go so far and he will test the both of them. Boromir is jealous, even though he said he would hang back in the shadows for the time being. **

**Anyway, review! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't! I love hearing what you have to say! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Aragorn's POV~

I sat back reclined in my seat at the table in the Golden Hall. It was just after the King's son's, Théodred's, funeral and a solemn mood had swept over the peaceful village of Edoras. Everyone was quiet inside the hall and the only thing I could do to occupy my mind was to smoke my pipe.

My mind suddenly drifted to Quwen and I wondered when she would arrive at the small village. The King said that he had not heard word about the Gondorian or the Lady Ranger in his city. Gandalf and the King were sitting quietly, discussing things unknown to him.

Suddenly, a boy burst into the great hall, his chest heaving up and down. I sat up in my seat, for the noise had startled me. The Lady Éowyn was also seated next to her uncle, she screamed in terror at the suddenly booming of the doors slamming against the walls.

"My Lord! Théoden King!" The boy bowed lowly before his king.

"Rise and speak, boy..." The King's tone was solemn but that was what was to be expected after loosing your son.

"Two riders approach from the Northeast, my lord!" The boy bowed his head once more and I rose from my seat. I exchanged a knowing look with Legolas before I raced out of the hall. We stood upon the steps of Meduseld and looked out over the vast plains below us. Sure enough, I could faintly see two horses making their way across the flat land.

The King soon joined me on the steps and watched the riders advance. "These are your friends you speak of?" The king looked to Legolas who smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later, the riders came to a stop before the Golden Hall. My eyes lit up as I met the familiar sight of Quwen, the Lady Ranger that I had been missing so. She looked exactly the same as she was when we had left, not a scratch on her skin.

But, the bags under her eyes were something to be wary about.

In her arms, she carried a small girl and the Gondorian on the second horse was holding an unconsious boy in his arms. A couple of soldiers rushed forward and took the boy from Boromir before he climbed down from the brown horse.

"Will he be alright?! Will Éothain be alright?!" The little girl asked and Quwen cradled her more tightly against her chest.

"Hush now, little Freda. He will be alright. Everything will be alright..." Éowyn came forward and asked Quwen for the little girl. The ranger only looked down at the dirty child in her arms, worry flashing across her features before she picked up the little girl under her arms and handed her off to Éowyn.

"Aragorn, my brother, my kinsman!" Boromir said, turning to me and laughing. I rushed forward to embrace him. He winced slightly when I patted his weaker shoulder but other than that he was in good spirits.

"I see you survived?"

"Indeed I have! No thanks to that wonderful lady over there..." He nodded in Breeze's direction but she was preoccupied with some of the guards. Throughout the exchange, Quwen had remained a top Del, watching their reunion. Her eyes met mine for a moment but then her attention was distracted elsewhere.

Dismounting, she stepped from the saddle and strood towards the king, Boromir a few steps behind her. She lowered herself onto one knee and balled her hand up into a fist. Placing it over her heart, she bowed her head before Théoden.

"Rise, my children..." Théoden beamed down at her, seeming very pleased with how well mannered and proper she was, considering how odd she looked dressed in men's clothing and bearing weapons. Both stood up from the ground but she rose first and helped Boromir to stand tall.

"My lord, I hope we are not being intrusive by coming into your fine city without welcome." She said quietly, her voice was smooth and extremely clear with hardly any uncertainty present.

"By all means, a lovely woman such as yourself is welcome to my city at any time. But, Boromir, we will have to reconsider for you..." Théoden joked, which surprised me greatly and he smiled widely before laughing and embracing the Gondorian in a strong hug. The talked quietly for a few moments before laughing again.

"And, my lady. You must be the friend Aragorn speaks so kindly of..." She smiled widely, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Am I really? I did not think Aragorn thought so highly of me! Are you sure there is not another of which he speaks?" She jested and smiled widely, the mischievous glint creeping into her honey irises. Théoden only laughed and shared a look with me. I could not help the slight smile that graced my face.

In the last few days, I had not smiled much and instead my forehead had been wrinkled in a deep frown. And only the thoughts of her alone would bring him from his sour mood.

"Lady Quwen, Woman of the West, it is a pleasure to meet you..." She bowed lowly and the king only smiled down upon the two. "Aragorn says that we have met once before..." She turned to face me and I simply shrugged.

"Indeed, you were rather young at the time and you may not remember..."

"Nonsense! I remember it clear as day! There was talk of a beautiful woman arriving into our city, upon the back of a fiery steed, but some found it odd as she was dressed as a man... And even though my eyes were that of a young child, she was still glowing radiantly under the Rohirric sun as if she were part of its rays herself..." Her cheeks flared with a new found blush and she turned her head away and smiled shyly. "But, I can tell, my lady, that you have not changed a bit. Time has been on your side, my friend." He smiled widely and then clasped arms with her.

"Oh, you speak to kindly my king, for I am only a ranger and nothing more!" Her eyes twinkled, causing me to smile once more. Her eyes darted over to me for a moment and it did not go unnoticed by the king. He looked from her and then back to me and smiled.

"Oh, I am keeping you from your friends! Once you exchange pleasantries and all of that sort, you must come inside! I am sure you are weary of your travels and we have much to discuss..." Théoden instructed before returning to the Golden Hall.

All was silent for a moment but it was broken as Gimli approached the female first and he embraced her in a tight hug he laughed merrily and patted her harshly on the back. She of course hugged him back and her brilliant smile lit up her features. How I had missed it so.

Legolas was the next to embrace her, he also spoke a few quiet elvish words into her ear, causing her to playfully smack him on the arm and heat to rise in her cheeks. He laughed quietly and she beamed up at him and for the first time, I noticed the slim bow hanging across her back. But as she pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered upon their arrival, a pathway cleared and not a person stood between us.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and we just looked at each other, our eyes locked. As if sharing a thought, we both rushed forward at the same time and I scooped her up into my arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and our laughter mingled in the air. Taking a deep breath, the familiar lilac sent filled my nostrils and I just shut my eyes, basking in the moment.

Setting her back down, my lips stretched back into a smile. I looked down into her hazel eyes and found them bursting with pure happiness, bringing out the green from their depths. Théoden's words were correct. Underneath the rays of the warm Rohirric sun, she seemed to give off a natural glow and be at peace here.

"_You are here_..." I only just managed to choke out in a harsh whisper. She grasped my face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs along my cheeks.

"_Yes, I am here_..." She replied just as quietly and we embraced once more. A soft sob went unnoticed by my ears and Éowyn raced back up to the Golden Hall, the young girl still in her grasp. They stumbled up the stairs quickly but it did not matter any more to me.

~Quwen's POV~

We had finally reached Edoras after all those dreadfully long hours of traveling. On our final stretch of plain, we had encountered two children, wandering the plains of Rohan on the back of a skinny horse.

The steed did not survive the long journey and it was sad to know that if only the horse could have made it a few more leagues, they would have reached food and water.

But on our way, the boy passed out and we stopped to check his condition. Both of them were severely dehydrated and I gave as much water that we could spare even for being this close to the city.

When we arrived before the Golden Hall, I had been so happy to see Aragorn. Wave after wave of relief washed over me as I took in his heathy form and was glad to learn that my nightmares were nothing but false. But, as he held me close to him, I suddenly remembered my promise to myself about leaving after the war for the Ring was done. At the moment, I did not care, I only wanted to be with friends so I pushed that promise aside.

Boromir and I were led away to our own rooms were we could wash and get dressed in different clothing. Sinking into the tub of warm water, I sighed and shut my eyes. My muscles relaxed and I crinkled my toes up in pleasure. Adding some soap to the water, I scrubbed the fresh crime from my skin and washed my hair with strong shampoo.

When I stepped out from behind the changing screen, I spotted a clean set of clothing on the bed. The soft shirt was a dark golden color, one might almost call it brown and it fit me rather well across the chest. Brown leggings also accompanied the shirt.

Brown stitching lined the neck and hem of the shirt, swirling around and taking the shape of small horses along the borders. The material was soft as velvet and reminded me of how soft a horse's muzzle was.

As I slid into her new attire, I was happy yet sad to be gone of my old clothes. But as I turned around, I noticed my other clothes lying in a neat pile, my pale blue shirt standing out against the dark brown breeches, fully repaired and looking rather new.

Maybe I would only wear this attire during my stays in Rohan? I was not completely sure yet.

I quickly brushed my hair and braided it tightly, wrapping the long braid around my head and pinning it in place with a clip. My leather boots sat near the door and I slid them on before exiting the cosy chambers. I wove my way down many hallways until I reached the Golden Hall and stepped inside.

The room was warm, heat came radiating from the large fire in the center of the room. Light streamed in through the windows high upon the walls, creating a soft aura about the room. The two children that we had found were seated at a table, eating some stew.

Freda, the younger sister of the boy, saw me and escaped from her chair. "Lady Quwen! I missed you!" She cried out as she slammed into my legs. I laughed quietly before pulling her back. They both looked better cleaned up but they were both still very skinny.

"I missed you as well, little Freda. Go and finish your meal." I lightly nudged her in the direction of the table and she raced back before taking a seat next to her brother, Éothain.

Turning my attention back around the room, my eyes fell upon a figure, dressed completely in white. It almost burned my eyes to look at him but my breath caught in my throat as I recognized his face. Nearly falling over, I braced my weight on one of the tall wooden columns supporting the roof.

"G-Gandalf?!" I squeaked and took a few unsteady steps forward. He only smiled brightly and nodded. I continued toward him, my eyes never leaving his figure. "H-How can this be? I saw you fall and I heard the Balrog shriek..." I choked out and he chuckled.

"It is good to see you as well, Quwen." He stepped forward and embraced me in a hug but I couldn't respond. It was like my dreams had come true and Gandalf stood before me, more brilliant and powerful than before. My mouth only fell open and I tried to form words but none came.

"Gandalf?" I turned to see Boromir entered the room, sporting clothing similar to my own, his shirt was a dark green. He smiled brightly before clasping arms with the wizard. After Gandalf explained his tale to the both of us, I took a seat at a table, across from Gimli and Aragorn who was smoking his pipe.

A plate of food was placed before me and my mouth began to water. Potatoes, salted pork, and some warm bread filled my plate and without hesitation, I began to eat. It had been a long time since I had a tasteful meal as such.

A glass of mead was also passed down the table and it came to rest before me. I took a sip of the sweet drink and washed down the food I had already consumed.

A woman suddenly entered the room and approached the children with two more bowls of soup. The gratefully accepted them and she drapped blankets over their shoulders. Looking up from her work, her eyes caught mine for a moment before looking over to Aragorn. I narrowed my eyes as she stared at him for a long moment before looking away.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." She exclaimed.

"Where is mama?" Freda asked suddenly, causing my stomach to drop to the floor. How could we tell her that her mother was, possibly, no longer in this world? The blonde woman shushed her but Freda protested and began to cry.

"I want mama!" The little one snapped and began sobbing. The woman tried to pick her up and comfort her but she squealed and got up from her chair. "No, I want Lady Quwen!"

Sighing, I exchanged a look with the woman before picking the little girl up in my arms. She buried her face in my neck and I rocked her gently back and forth. "What troubles you, little Freda? There is no danger here..." I cooed quietly into her ear. I began humming quietly into her ear and soon she was only sniffling.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on! Draw him away from your women and children! You _must_ fight!" Gandalf tried explaining to Théoden. Aragorn was in a chair, smoking his pipe in peace but now, he sat forward.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war!"

"Open war is upon you whether you choose to risk it or not..." Aragorn fired back and the room fell silent.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The king growled and there was thick tension in the air.

"Then, what is the king's decision?"

* * *

**Yay! They made it! And what a happy reunion it was! Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

I strode down the steps before the Golden Hall, Aragorn by my side. "Helm's Deep!" Gandalf growled and waved his staff around, I ducked under it, just barely avoiding a painful whack to the back of my head.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?!" Gimli exclaimed and I patted his shoulder.

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past. Théoden only wants to protect his people. Would you not run from your mines to seek shelter elsewhere if you were being attacked?" I defended my old friend and looked over to Aragorn. Gimli only grumbled under his breath and walked away from us. Our footsteps were muffled from the hay underfoot as we entered the stabbles.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap! He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre! Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold!" Gandalf gripped the man's shoulder tightly and looked him directly in the eyes during his statement.

"They will hold." Aragorn reassured the wizard who nodded.

We stood before a gorgeous white stallion. He had a dark grey muzzle and his black eyes held a hint of intelligence in them. My mouth hung open as I took in the sight of the horse, it was one of the most brilliant animals I had ever seen. When Gandalf stood next to him, I noticed that they were equally white and shone bright next to one another.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time! With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East..." He mounted his dazzling stallion and horse shifted under his weight for a moment. Upon opening the gates to his pen, the large horse sprung forth. Legolas and Boromir had to jump out of the way for fear of being run over.

We were all quiet for a moment and listened to Gandalf's steed gallop away. But then Aragorn turned to me and looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Do you need help preparing to leave?" He asked quietly and led me away. Upon thinking about it, I shook my head. "I only have to change into my other clothes and saddle Del..." Without really saying goodbye, I rushed off to my room and changed rather quickly. I slid back into my familiar attire and tightened the leather vambraces around my wrists before flexing my hands to stretch out the material.

Upon arriving back at the stables, I found them to be bustling with activity. Men and stable boys were racing around, preparing horses for travel. Weaving between the men and horses, I arrived at Del's stall. He only twitched his ears and lowered his head back to the ground where a bale of hay awaited him. He seemed to be the only calm horse in the stabbles right now and lazily chewed his meal but watched everything unfold.

"_How are you today, my king? Get a good few hours of rest_, eh?" I brushed his fur out and then pulled his saddle blanket over his back. I looked over his tall back to see the woman from earlier watching me. She narrowed her eyes before hastily shoving something inside a saddle bag. That was a bit odd.

A loud whinny filled my ears and I turned to find a large brown horse rearing up, pawing at the men holding his leads. I was about to step forward and help but Aragorn walked out of the tack room, saddle in hand. He eyed the horse for a moment before taking a couple steps forward and handing the saddle off to a stableman.

"**Fast, be quiet now. Fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard**..." He spoke quietly to the horse and to my amazement, he began to grow calm. The steed was still snorting and I prayed that Aragorn stay safe. Horses were dangerous creatures at times.

I released breath I had been holding when the ranger placed his hand gently on the horse's neck. He murmured a few quiet words and then untied the ropes on his bridle.

"**What is your name? Hm? What is your name?**" Aragorn calmly asked the horse who only snorted in reply.

"That is Brego, he was my cousin's horse." The woman explained and he nodded. "_What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?_" He asked quietly and I leaned up against the side of Del's stall, brush in hand.

"_He sees danger, danger for all of us. I can see it in his eyes, he knows what is to come if we remain here_..." I said quietly and watched as Éowyn approached Aragorn.

"_Horses often have a way of knowing things. Del is especially handy when it comes to sensing danger_. _If it had not been for him, we would have been fresh kill for a group of Rohirrum riders..._" I smiled and patted my horse's strong neck. He swished his tail and Aragorn chuckled while the woman just looked confused. Stepping out of Del's stall, I came to stand before the large horse. His ears flattened out behind his head but I only held my hand out to him.

"_It must be hard to lose your rider. But, do not fret, Brego. You will find peace, even if it will take time for the wounds to heal_..." I cooed quietly and eventually rested my hand upon his dark muzzle. I stroked it gently before rubbing under his chin. He outstretched his neck, enjoying the scratching. Aragorn chuckled quietly on the other side of the horse as I ran my hand underneath his long neck.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own..." She smiled up at him and the grip around the brush in my hand tightened. Grumbling quietly, I turned back to Del's stall and hoisted the saddle up onto his back and set to work on tightening it.

"Both of us speak the language of elves..." Aragorn motioned between the two of us but she didn't even spare me a glance.

"It is such a beautiful language. It sounds so intricate and dazzling rolling of one's tongue... It must have been difficult to learn it, no?" The woman asked and out of jealously, I yanked on the leather strap securing Del's saddle around his stomach a little too forcefully. He let out a startled whinny and pranced in his stall.

"Sorry..." I mumbled to him and loosened it. Aragorn just glanced over at me, an amused smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back and then place Del's bridle on his head. I watched as he turned back to the maiden and then to the horse.

"Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war..." Aragorn took the saddle from the stableman and marched off to the other end of the stables. I snickered as I watched the disappointment write itself on her face and put the bit in Del's mouth. She left and I tightened up the reigns and various buckles on his bridle.

"It must have been difficult to learn, no?" I mimicked her in a high pitched voice and acted rather outrageously as I wove my hips around in the air like some street whore. "It is such a beautiful language..." I mimmicked and Del whinnied deeply before flattening his ears against his head in annoyance.

"What?" I asked him, rather annoyed myself and he went back to munching on his hay.

Once my tasks were finished, I returned back into the Golden Hall to gather my weapons. They had been sent away to get sharpened and were lain out across one of the long tables inhabiting the hall.

Straping on my throwing knives and other daggers, I felt eyes on me and looked up. The blonde maiden, Éowyn I learned was her name, was watching me once more. I was really terrible with learning peoples names. She and Boromir were in the same boat. Back in Rivendell, I did not even know his name yet we began easy enemies. What was so different from now?

Life was so much simpler back then.

I adverted my gaze and continued on with preparing myself. I tightened the strap around my waist, securing my short sword in place.

Picking up my long sword, I looked it up and down from the tip of the scamard to the hilt. My fingers ran over the cold steel of the lion and I tightened my grip around the hilt before slowly drawing it out of its hiding. I watched in amazement and pride as the light traveled up the length of the blade and suddenly the whole world melt smaller once more.

I wasn't a no one. I wasn't a stranger. I was a warrior, a fighter, a servant of the King of Gondor and their line of heirs. I would die defending them. And I would die defending Middle-Earth.

"If you keep thinking that hard, your face will remain that way..." I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know it was Aragorn who was teasing me. We must have been pretty close because I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and I closed my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, I slowly turned around and held my shinning blade to Aragorn's throat. His eyes were wide for a moment before he slowly smiled and held his hands up in defeat. I raised my eyebrows playfully and pressed the tip further into the soft skin of his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed up as he swallowed but the smirk remained on his face.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" His smile widened and his eyes darted around the room for a moment. My eyes followed his and found the room to be virtually empty, save a few servants. I wondered where Éowyn had gone off to but that thought didn't really matter anymore.

He lightly pushed the sword tip away from his throat and began talking slowly steps towards me, his neck lightly sliding passed the cold steel. His icy blue eyes gazed down on me, making me freeze under their intense stare. Inside their depths, there was a layer of desire that made me shift uncomfortably.

He stepped up closer to me and suddenly a devious smirk over came my features when a plan formed inside my head. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He dipped his head down to me but just as our lips were about to touch, I placed my hand around the handle of his beautiful elven knife and I pulled it from its sheath.

Giggling, I danced out of his arms with his dagger and waved it in front of him. He smiled and shook his head.

"_Breeze, what will I do with you_?"

"I don't know. What will you do with me?" I smiled slyly before disappearing behind one of the wooden columns. Hearing his quiet footsteps, I tossed his blade out into the open hair and a hand caught it. Gripping my sword tighter in my hand, I twirled it around with skill and swung it out where I thought Aragorn would be. My blade clashed against his knife and I froze for a moment before he emerged from the other side, smiling at me.

"You can never sit still can you?" I smiled and shook my head before applying pressure to the blade. My shoulder ached slightly but I ignored it as Aragorn pushed back. Our blades scrapped against one another. We lowered them until our faces were only inches apart and both our arms were shaking slightly from holding each other back. My eyes locked onto Aragorn's and I saw his eyes dart to my lips for a moment before returning to meet my steady gaze.

Then, in one swift movement he pressed his lips against mine, the grip on my blade faltered and he was able to press his cool blade against my neck. I dropped my arm to my side before reaching back blindly to place my sword on the wooden table. Using his blade, Aragorn forced me to back up until my back pressed one of the solid wooden columns.

Aragorn pulled back, his chest slightly heaving from being out of breath. His blue eyes examined my face and he brought his knife up higher until the cool steel rested against the skin under my chin. He was only about three inches taller than me and he titled his face down. Further pulling the blade up, he forced my lips to meet his a second time but in all technicality, I kissed him. He brought up his other hand to my face and he shut my eyes. His thumb gently ran under my eye and I winced.

"_You seem tired_..." His fingers were still running over my face and he quietly sheathed his blade. I realized that he must have noticed the dark circles under my eyes and was concerned.

"Has Boromir been keeping you up at night?" He teased and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. I shook my head but smiled.

"Actually, the Uruks have had the pleasure of doing that..." I jested and he brushed some stray hairs away from my face.

"_I missed you.._." He said quietly and I looked up at him. I didn't respond and only stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. He rested his chin atop my head and I closed my eyes. I calm sigh escaped through my nose. "I missed you too..." I murmured quietly and his frame shook as he chuckled.

"I think Gimli missed you the most. He said that the 'lass' would have been better company than the elf..." I laughed quietly before pulling back and running my hand through his hair. His eyes shut in contentness and he sighed. My eyes suddenly drifted to his throat and noticed that a familiar lion necklace still hung there.

I ran my fingers over it and Aragorn covered my lips with his again. A small sound of approval escaped my throat and my fingers tangled in his dark hair. His left arm wrapped around my waist while his right hand caressed my face.

"Ahem." I froze but my lips still remained on Aragorn's. Opening my eyes, Legolas's form met my eyes with Gimli at his side. Both of them were beaming rather happily and I finally turned my head and my lips tore away from Aragorn's. His arm was still around my waist and he slowly released me.

"Aha! I knew it! Good fer you, lassy! I told you she wouldn't be angry!" Gimli barked, his eyes wrinkling in the corners as a grin consumed his lips. I only looked to Legolas to see a smug smirk on his face and I would have marched over there and smacked it from his face if it wasn't for Aragorn.

"Dumb elf..." I mumbled under my breath and his smirk only turned into a smile. "I heard that..." He murmured back and I rolled my eyes playfully. Aragorn suddenly jumped and he felt around in his pockets before pulling out a small piece of paper.

"It's time to depart." Legolas informed us before swiftly leaving with Gimli and Aragorn suddenly looked disappointed and the elf looked amuzed. Aragorn placed the paper back in his pockets before turning back to me.

"They are quite the pair aren't they?" I laughed and Aragorn nodded, an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Yay! They got back together! This chapter was really hard to write, considering I didn't know what to do because of Boromir... Sometimes I think I should have just let him die... Anyway, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

My head bobbed up and down as I let my neck go slack. Del was following behind the other horses and I had finally gotten a chance to relax. At the pace we were going, the Rohirrim villages would not get far and we would have to stop for the night. Boromir was to my left, riding another horse and we were only a few lengths behind the king.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!" I could hear Gimli talking to Éowyn behind me. Glancing back, I saw her smile at Aragorn and he motioned to his chin.

"It's the beards..." He whispered and she smiled wider.

A pang of jealousy swept over me and I faced back forward, all the drowsiness now gone and replaced by annoyance. I noticed Boromir had pulled ahead to speak to Theoden and remained in my place. In the distance, I could see Legolas walking up the hillside, scouting a head like usual.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Lady Éowyn laughed loudly which was accompanied by Gimli's.

"Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The sudden thundering of hooves caught my attention and I watched as Gimli raced passed on Arod, Legolas's horse. He soon fell to the ground with a loud thump and I could help the laughter that escaped my throat. Racing forward, I was able to catch the white horse's reigns. I pulled him behind me and I made a wide turn and brought the white horse back to Éowyn she only glared up at me for a moment before I turned away.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic! That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" Gimli struggled to climb to his feet. Éowyn helped him up and brushed him off. She laughed and continued to brush him off. From behind me, I could hear Théoden talking to Aragorn.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." I glanced back and saw both of them looking at Éowyn. I rolled my eyes but continued to listen.

"Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father..." I faced back around and my mood turned sour once more.

Oh, poor Éowyn! She was only a child when her father died! Does this story sound familiar? Oh, wait. It is exactly the same as mine but I decided to learn how to weild a weapon and protect my family the best of my abilities. Also, she had her brother! Éomer was there to protect her and yet, I had to defend my siblings and I didn't even know where they were at, let alone alive.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" I glanced over and my eyes fell on Boromir who was riding rather stiffly in the saddle. I didn't reply and kept my gaze ahead, my face turned down in a scowl.

"Alright then. I can see that you don't want to talk."

"We will stop here for the night! Gamling, set up men to keep watch and protect the villagers!" My thoughts were distracted from Boromir as Théoden began barking out orders.

I had seated my rear down on a few rocks stuck into the hillside. Hearing footsteps, I looked up and watched as Aragorn sat down beside me, we looked out over the villagers and the sun began to sink behind the horizon.

"Well, this has been an eventful day for you..." He smiled, showing some teeth, but I didn't really respond. I just nodded and remained silent. Hearing more footsteps, I rolled my eyes and pulled the sketch book from the folds of my satchel with a stick of charcoal. I slowly opened it and peered around, settling on drawing the small cluster of horses that was grazing nearby.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot..." Eowyn offered a bowl to him and he gratefully accepted it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched them for a moment. He spooned some odd white meat into his mouth and he tensed up. So, the Lady Éowyn was a terrible cook. Suprise, suprise. Struggling to swallow, he gulped down the piece of meat and cringed slightly.

"It's good." Liar.

Éowyn only smiled back at him before turning to leave. Aragorn offered me the bowl but I snickered and declined. He began to dump out the contents but stopped when she turned around. He spilled half the hot soup on himself and his face twisted up in pain. I fought to contain the smile that threatened to spread across my lips, considering I was supposed to be mad at Aragorn.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He staid that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken..."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn explained and placed the bowl of soup next to him on the ground.

"Then you must be at least 60...?" I snorted, very unlady like of a woman and Éowyn glared at me. "Seventy? You cannot be 80!" she exclaimed and he still made no move to answer.

"87."

"You are one of the Dúnedain! A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life! It was said that your race has passed into legend!"

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago... But, I am not the only one left of my kind. I would like you to have the pleasure of meeting Lady Quwen, Lady of the West, and one of the Dúnedain. She has been with me for some time now, longer than the rest of my fellows..." I bowed my head out of modesty, silently cursing him for even mentioning me.

"I am Éowyn, I do not believe that we have been properly introduced yet." She bowed her head politely but I did not return the favor.

"**Why does she not speak? Does she not understand common tongue**?" My eyebrows raised and I glanced over at the pair. She was studying me intently and I managed to stop my eyes from rolling.

"**I can speak Rohirric and I know how to speak common tongue. Just because someone does not speak does not mean that they don't listen...**" I growled quietly and Aragorn harshly elbowed me in the side.

"_What_?" I asked in a whinney voice and he shifted his gaze between the two of us. "I'm sorry..." I said quietly before picking up my piece of charcoal and going back to drawing.

"If it is to much to ask, my lady, how old are you?" I froze and was about ready to punch Aragorn.

"85." I replied without even looking up from my book. I heard her gasp quietly but then she rose from the ground. She apologized for interrupting our conversation before leaving with her pot of stew, leaving me slightly disappointed. Even though it didn't taste good, just offering some to me would have raised my spirits.

"So, I don't get any stew? What am I, chopped liver?" I jested and Aragorn laughed before looking back at his bowl of stew. Boromir suddenly appeared by my side, along with about five soldiers.

"This soup is horrible!" He complained but took another spoonful. He took my book from my hands and placed a bowl of soup in them. I looked up at him expectantly and narrowed my eyes.

"Breeze... You're a woman..."

"Are you insinuating that just because I'm a woman, I can cook?"

"Can you cook?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." The men around errupted with laughter and I blushed madly.

"Fine. I'll have a go at it..." I took up a spoonful of the stew and placed into my mouth. My expressions must have been odd because the men laughed once more. The soup tasted like dirt and water. Cringing, I pulled the spoon from my mouth and placed it back into the bowl.

"That was rather delightful..." I jested and they laughed once more. Scratching the back of my head, I scooped up a chunk of the odd white meat. "What even is this? Chicken? Do I dare call it pork?" I said and ate it. I cringed again but swallowed it without chewing. The men were all looking rather anxious, waiting to see what it was.

"I think... it was... turkey? Maybe? Anyway, it's god aweful. I don't know if I can fix it... Maybe if we added some salt, potatoes, carrots... Oh, beef would be good in this to! Umm, it's missing something... Ah! Onions! It needs onion flakes!" I said as I was deep in thought. I looked to the men and found them all to be in a bit of a day dream, just thinking about the stew. "If you like, I could make it if you managed to round up the ingredients..." All the men sprung to their feet. "Right away, my lady!" They chorused and ran off like a bunch of children. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them go, stealing the various vegetables and ingredients that I had asked for.

A few minutes later, they all returned with the needed supplies and set them down in front of me. I slowly began chopping up the vegetables and dropping them into the a large pot of the old stew. After cutting everything up, I dumped the remainder of the ingredients inside and stirred the steaming liquid.

As I passed out the new bowls of soup, the men gratefully tried some and let out loud noises of enjoyment before leaving my small camp. "Hopefully, this stew tastes better..." I handed out the last bowl to Aragorn and he stirred it with his spoon. Blowing gently across its surface, he then took a spoonful and placed it in his mouth. To my relief, he did not cringe when he tasted this soup and he swallowed easily.

"So, how is it? Be honest unlike how you were with Lady Éowyn..." I added and he nodded. "It's really good..." My lips pulled up into a small and I knew his words were sincere so I took my own bowl of soup and began eating.

"I hope Boromir didn't bother you too much while you were away..." Aragorn said as he drew his sword and began cleaning it after his stew was gone. I stopped drawing the cluster of horses for a moment and just looked up. Guilt tightened a knot in my stomach. I had kissed Boromir and Aragorn. These thoughts had not gone unknown throughout the whole day, but now they were renewed.

"He was a bit thick in the head but it was nothing I couldn't deal with..." I replied quietly and went back to sketching. I could feel Aragorn scoot next to me and peer over my shoulder.

"That's very good..." He complimented and I quickly closed the cover of the book but his fingers only covered mine and reopened it. "It's not finished yet. There is still a lot of work to be done on this one..." I whipped a hand across the page and I looked up at Aragorn, he was intently studying the page, a content smile on his face.

"Oh! Speaking of Boromir, it would be best if I would tend to his wounds!" I hastily rose from my spot and searched the surrounding people for his autumn colored hair.

"Boromir!" I spotted him talking to Háma and Gamling next to another group of men. His left hand was resting on his sword hilt and he was standing very relaxed. He turned his head when he saw me and smiled.

"Yes, my lady?" I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his arm because of the annoying title.

"I need to change your dressings..." His eyes darted between his friends before taking his leave and following me back to my spot near Aragorn. Gathering my materials, I ordered him to sit down and he complied but he only sat there.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" I asked, waiting for him to make a move. He looked at the villagers surrounding him and then back to me.

"But there are people around..." He said quietly, an almost unheard of blush creeping up his neck. A slow smirk spread onto my lips and I laughed.

"Oh, no! Boromir's fearful of people seeing his nude chest! Especially the beautiful healer woman whose changed his bandages about a thousand times!" I teased, my voice starting off high pitched and mocking but as I reached the end of my statement, my voice returned to normal. Aragorn chuckled as he watched our exchange and Boromir grumbled under his breath before hastily removing his shirt.

"See, was that so difficult?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before looking around at the people. I unwrapped his wounds and found them to be mending beautifully. They were a bit weepy and leaking liquid but thankfully it was clear. The wounds were pink on the outside and a slightly darker shade on the inside.

"Do they still hurt?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.

"Only if I'm in the saddle to long, I start to get stiff."

"You can probably start stretching your shoulder but don't push your luck. You could seriously tear something in your weakened state. Now, go to bed. We have a long days ride a head of us and I saw how stiff you got today when riding..."

"Yes, mother!" I sent him a look and he smiled sheepishly before saying goodnight.

"Speaking of wounds..." Aragorn moved over closer to me and he placed his hands on my shoulder. He began messaging them gently and she winced slightly when he applied more pressure to her right shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"When you apply pressure, it aches a little..."

"You're extremely tense..."

"I've had to deal with Boromir for six-"

"You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?" He asked and my eyes dropped to the ground.

"Breeze..."

"Yes, I've been having them. Well, only one but it continues to haunt me whenever I try to close my eyes..." His blue eyes were filled with concern as he looked at my face.

"I think it was because I was worried about you..." I said quietly and he rubbed my back reassuringly.

"If it is any consolation, I have worried just as much as you have, possibly more." I smiled weakly at him and he lightly caressed my cheek with his calloused hand. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Third Person's POV~

"Breeze..." she reopened her eyes and found him looking at her intently. His eyes suddenly drifted to her shoulder, silently asking permission to look. Quwen nodded and he worked his fingers up to the collar of her shirt. She loosened the jerkin that supressed her chest until it hung loosely on her frame. Aragorn could easily move the blue cloth away and did so, ever so slowly and cautiously.

Once exposed, she felt his fingers gently brush her skin and lightly prod around the area of the wound. She winced slightly and he felt her tense up.

Éowyn watched with distaste as the two rangers sat together talking quietly about god knows what. A frown was etched onto her features and her eyes widened slightly when Aragorn pulled back the collar of the woman's shirt. He wouldn't possibly do anything of that sort here of all places, would he?

The White Lady relaxed significantly when she notcied the large enflamed area upon the woman's right shoulder and realised Aragorn must be her healer. She reassured herself that that was why they spent so much time together. They began talking back and forth in rapid elvish and she wished to know what they were saying.

"_I'm going to lift your arm up_..." He grasped Quwen's wrist and slowly raised her arm above her head whilst pressing on the muscle of her shoulder blade. He was silent as he felt the muscles move and slowly worked it around. "Do you think about them often?"

"Who?"

"You're brother and sister..."

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's hard to. I wonder if they're still out there. I wonder if they are safe..."

"We can only hope..."

"It is a funny thing, hope... My parents, before they died, told me to never give up hope... "

"Your parents sounded wise..."

"They were wise. The wisest in my opinion." Stopping the conversation, Aragorn finished his examination and relaxed back on his rear.

"Your muscle was damaged from the blade, but only slightly. The cut was deep but only grazed the surface of the muscle. Just give it some more time and you should be back to normal..." He explained and she nodded, listening intently to what he had to say. His opinion was important to her, considering how skilled a healer he was. She nodded and he pulled the shirt back up over her shoulder.

A yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes. "You can find some rest now, I will keep watch." He reassured her and moved some hair from her face.

His fingers grazed her soft skin and she moved to her saddle and picked up her bedroll. She rolled it out next to him and sat down upon it. She bunched her cloak up and put it under her head, using it as a pillow. Quwen faced away from him and watched the flames flicker and light up their surroundings.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head. Night is falling, you have come to journey's end... Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across the distant shore..." He sang quietly and rubbed her back, making large circles. Éowyn watched as he began to sing her to sleep. She wished it to be her and she wished to feel the ranger's gentle touch upon her skin.

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping..." Aragorn watched as her hazel eyes slowly shut and her breathing evened out. He stroked her soft hair for a moment and continued to hum. Bending forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and brushed any hair from her face before lying down at her side and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Aragorn opened his eyes and sat up. He had fallen asleep last night but he titled his head over to see Quwen lying by his side. Their hands were lightly touching inbetween us and he smiled. Her face looked so calm and peaceful, everything she was not. But he was glad she was not calm, she had her moments but she always kept him on his toes. He brushed some hair from her face and his finger touched her nose and she wiggled it as if trying to be rid of a pesky fly.

Amusing himself, he continued to play with her nose and she began swatting at it and he just left his finger on her nose for a moment and she wrapped her hand around it. Opening her eyes, the green immediately stood out to him and they reflected the bright blue sky above them. She looked at his hand frowned before peering up at him. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair before sitting up. She stretched and yawned loudly before burrying her face into his shoulder.

"It's bright out..." She mumbled out sleepily from his side and he chuckled quietly. "It's called the sun I believe..." He teased and she playfully hit his arm.

"If you do not hurry and wake, I'm afraid Éowyn will come and try to force some of that stew upon us..."

"Why do I have to wake then? I do not want it and if I am alseep, I cannot eat!" Quwen explained but he only shook his head.

"I don't believe she is too fond of you..."

"Well that's good, because I am not to fond of her either..." She grumbled and he laughed. Reaching into her pouch, Quwen pulled out two bright red apples that made his stomach growl. She handed him one and began eating her own delicious treat. They watched as people ran about the camp and soon they were back on their journey.

"Breeze, you could try to make friends..."

"She was the one that acted vile to me in the beginning. I tried to be nice..." The ranger only rolled his eyes before rising to his feet and helping people pack.

* * *

Aragorn watched as Quwen rod beside Gimli and they chatted endlessly on about who knows what. He smiled as he watched her throw her head back in laughter. He wondered when he should read her that 'poem' that Gimli had suggested he write. It wasn't really a poem if you asked asked him but just the gesture was nice.

"My lord, how is it that you came to own that necklace?" His attention was snatched away from Breeze as Éowyn walked beside him. She smiled up at him but his smile dropped from his face for a moment before slowly returning.

"It came from a fair lady. We had traveled along time together, exploring the distant lands, protecting the small and innocent. But at one part, we had to go our seperate ways. I had just finally found my true feelings about her, and then we had to part. She gave me this necklace to keep me safe and she said that it would be as if she were traveling with us..." He finished and smiled and risked a glance at Quwen. She was still talking with Gimli but Boromir had joined in on the conversation.

"And where is she now?"

"She is near but far away at the same time. One day we will meet again, hopefully on more cheerful accounts. I can only hope she feels the same for me as I do for her..." They lasped into silence and continued to walk, Aragorn keeping his eyes on the woman ahead of him while Éowyn was fumming by his side.

Suddenly, Aragorn is able to see Legolas bending down behind a rock, his long elven knife in hand. When he straightens up, there is black blood splashed upon the blade and his eyes widden.

"A scout!" Legolas exclaimes. Quwen's eyes widened and she turned Del around to face Aragorn.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" She exclaimed and road up to the king. Hearing the cry, the villagers began swarming about and crying in terror.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn commanded.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered his ranks to form and Aragorn watched in horror as Quwen joined the ranks. He ran up to her and grabbed her foot in the saddle.

"Go with the women and children to Helm's Deep!" He commanded her but she shook her head.

"I will not leave you, you need as many men as you can spare!" She cried over the sounds of battle before riding up to wait beside Boromir. He quickly mounted his brown horse, Hasufel, and caught up with them. He was not happy about Quwen's choice but could not argue because of the short time span. The column heads off as one and soon spreads out to form a front line and attacks the Wargs head on.

"CHARGE!" Théoden cried and with a loud battle cry, Quwen pushed Del forward and into the hord of filthy creatures. Aragorn made it sure to keep his eyes on her at all times and found her to be doing rather well. She was hacking away at any orc in her path whilst her horse was carrying her away from any unseen danger. They moved together as one, protecting each other's backside and fighting off the devious creatures.

Forcusing on his own tasks, Aragorn looked around and found Gimli in distress. Galloping forward, the ranger yanked a spear from the corpse of another warg and launched it at the one assulting Gimli. The beast collapsed ontop of the dwarf who let out a loud grunt with a few loud swear words.

Quwen watched as Aragorn was knocked off his horse and was attacked by a particularly ugly orc. Jumping onto the back of a nearby warg, he began attacking the rider but ended off being dragged on the side of the beast. His boots dragged on the dusty ground, causing a dust cloud to float around the animal. Aragorn's wrist was tangled up in a leather strap and he couldn't get free.

"Del! We need to make haste, _my friend_!" She cried and spurred her horse into action. In a flash of red, the horse appeared beside the warg and the lady ranger was able to jump on. The orc had a hold of Aragorn's neck and with a loud battle cry, Quwen plundged her short sword into his back before flinging him off. Together, they continued to gallop on the warg and she took out her dagger on her thigh and began sawing at the leather strap.

Glancing up, her heart rate quickened when she saw they were heading for a cliff. Her hands shook as they frantically sawed faster and just as the Warg's feet slipped over the edge, the leather strap broke and Quwen reached behind her but at the same time, snagging Aragorn's hand in the process. Looking up, her left hand gripped tightly to an old tree root protruding from the cliff side. Her right shoulder screamed in pain and she gritted her teeth.

"Hang on, Aragorn!" She called and tried hauling them up the cliff side. She was able to get a small footing but her boot slipped and the root ripped further from the rock wall. Looking up at her, Aragorn saw the pain she was in and how weak the tree root looked. They would not make it out of this.

"Aragorn, just hold on! We'll be alright!" Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes because she new what was yet to come. It would be an impossible feat for the tree root to remain in place, supporting the both of them. The ranger below her shook his head.

"Breeze... It won't hold us both..." Aragorn said quietly, his own voice sounding dry and empty. They looked at each other for a long moment and tears dripped from her hazel eyes. A few slipped off her cheeks and fell down upon his own face. He would have given anything to be able to wipe them away and make everything better. She felt his grip on her hand lessen slightly and gritted her teeth when she tried to hold on. Her arms shook under the added weight.

"_Hold on_..." She whispered so quietly that no other would hear it.

"_I can't_..." He whispered back just as quietly and Quwen was suprised that he had heard her remorseful plea. Her eyes darted from the icy waters below back up to Aragorn in suprise.

"Please, d_on't go!_"

"_I must_..."

She felt his hand relax completely and let go of her wrist. She held on with all her might and let out a loud groan as she carried his weight. Her shoulder protested and it shook. It felt as if it would rip from the socket and she whimpered.

"Aragorn... Aragorn! Please! It will hold!" She begged him, tears steadily falling down her rosy cheeks.

"Goodbye, Breeze..." She could not hold on any longer and she felt the warmth of his hand leave hers. Looking down, she watched him fall through the air and disappear into the freezing water below, his own icy eyes blending in with the color surrounding them. She kept waiting, willing him to return to the surface, gasping for air. But then, her vision caught the sight of the rocks just below the surface and her stomach dropped.

* * *

"ARAGORN!" Legolas turned away from the dying orc as he heard the gut wrenching scream.

"That sounds like the lass!" Gimli exclaimed and they raced forward. Boromir was at their side in a moment and they dared look over the edge of the cliff to find Quwen dangling from a tree root, tears streaming down her face. Grasping her wrist, the elf and the man easily pulled her up from her untimely fall and she just weapt. She slammed into Boromir's chest and they both sunk to their knees. Her sobs were muffled by his thick shirt and armor but everyone knew what had happened.

Legolas opened his palm to reveal the silver lion pendant. Its sapphire eyes twinkled in the sunlight and he once again closed his fingers around it. Aragorn had been wearing it every since they had left the two companions in the cave. One could only guess that it was a gift from Quwen.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden came up and stood next to the elf, watching the woman weep into the autumn haired man's chest. A look of perplexed anger was upon the elf's face and he darted his eyes from the king to the woman.

"Shh... Quwen... It's alright..." Boromir cooed as he stroked her hair and rested his cheek upon the soft golden strands. "We have to move on. The enemy will return..." He said quietly and she stopped sobbing for a moment. She pulled back and looked up at him with watery eyes. Inside his grey eyes, she could see the level of hurt there. Aragorn had been like a brother to Boromir and now he was gone. The Gondorian grasped her upper arms and rubbed them slightly.

"We must move on..."

"I will not..." She replied quietly and she looked to the side at the ground. She would not go with them without grieving for his loss. It was even painful for her to think his name and she wished to never hear it mentioned again. As she looked to the side, she noticed his loyal sword lying a few feet away from a dead warg, its scabard a few feet away.

Rising from Boromir's grip, she left him on his knees and approached the sword. Black blood littered the shinning blade and using her shirt, she whipped it clean and returned to the edge of the cliff. She plunged the tip of the sword into the soft ground and then sank to her knees, head bowed and hair falling into her face.

"Quwen, we have to go..."

"And I will follow! Leave me!" She snapped but the emotion in her voice was thick and tugged at the elf's heart. Her face was shrouded by her hair and even though it was hidden, her emotions were evident. She was in so much pain right now, loosing her friend and dare he say it, lover. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a strong squeeze before kneeling down next to her. Her shoulders shook silently but she was able to remain silent. Her lips were the only thing visible and the elf's eyes caught the small drop of liquid that fell from her sadenned features. Blood. She was biting her lip so hard, she had bitten her lip.

"Legolas... You do not need to wait for me..." She said quietly and her voice cracked.

"Aragorn was my friend as well. Or do you so easily forget?" Quwen was discusted when she heard the humor in Legolas's voice but then realised that he was only trying to raise her spirits. For his were not high either.

"Do not speak his name. It is too painful to hear..."

They were both quiet for a long moment and the elf finally rose from his place at her side and lead Gimli over to Arod. Helping the dwarf mount, the remaining men watched as the woman who had seemed so strong before, crumbled beneath the crushing weight of Aragorn's death. The all swiftly mounted and quietly rode off.

And so she sat in the place were a great man died. Aragorn, son of Arathorn fell to his death in the icy waters thirty feet below. He died to save his friend, his companion, his lover and loyal servant.

Quwen, Lady of the North, one of the few survivers of the Dúnedain, sat and grieved her fallen king. And with his death, the only shred of hope left in her being, disappeared with Aragorn's body below the icy surface of the treaterous waters.

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. It was just so depressing. I was in tears more than once. And I don't cry so that says a lot. Please review, if you think I could improve on this chapter, send me a review and I might consider actually changing it. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sniffling, Quwen raised her head up and whipped the traitorous tears from her cheeks. He shouldn't have died. If anything, she should have died in his place. He was her lord and her family was bound to work under his will but now he was gone. She should have taken his place in death.

Hearing a nicker from behind her, she slowly turned around and saw Del waiting for her, his head low to the ground as if mourning himself. In the distance, she could see the rest of the Rohirrum riding off to Helm's Deep.

But one lone horse waited atop the hill. Its fur shone white in the sun and she knew it to be Arod, Legolas's horse. Deep in her heart, she was appreciative that he waited for her and as she turned back to the sword, she whipped her nose and then pulled it from the ground. She slowly mounted her horse and with one last glance at the cliff, she eased Del into a quick walk and eventually joined Legolas and Gimli at the top of the hill.

"I can't believe he's gone..." She said quietly and more tears threatened to spill.

"No one can lass..."

Numb. That was all she felt. An empty feeling that wouldn't seem to go away. It felt as if all the happiness would never return. Her worst nightmare just came true. And she had seen it coming but was unable to do anything about it.

Eventually the two horses made it to the top of the hill looking out a cross Helm's Deep but Quwen did not stop to look. Gimli and Legolas took only a moment to bask in its greatness before proceeding behind her. They were welcomed into the gates and before she knew what was happening, she stumbled off Del's back and was being escorted further inside the fort. Her movements were no longer graceful but choppy and weakened.

She carried Aragorn's sword tightly in her hand and caused anyone to look at her cringe in fear. Hearing a familiar voice a head of her, Quwen rose her weary head and her eyes landed on Gimli talking with Éowyn.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Quwen's cut wrenched and she resisted the urge to break down into tears once more.

"H-He fell..." Gimli himself only managed to choke out the disurbing news. The White Lady's eyes found the sorrowful form of the Lady of the North and she knew that the news was not a lie. Her eyes rested on the sword in my hand and she swore she saw tears in her eyes. Éowyn stumbled back out of shock.

The lady ranger, the woman before her, had been in love with Aragorn.

Looking into her eyes, she saw the mischievous spark had been distinguished and was replaced by a cold, hard wall. Her reserves were placed back and the only time the Lady Quwen looked relatively human was when she was with Lord Aragorn and his companions. Any other time, she seemed to be rather thoughtful and her eyes would hide all there secrets back within them at a moments notice. The ranger was good at keeping secrets.

Quwen felt someone grab her wrist and she looked up to see Boromir. His face was grim but she followed him anyway. She wanted to be hidden away from all the prying and pitying eyes of the soldiers around her. They no longer saw her as the woman who stood alone to fight against the wargs. They saw her as the woman who had a weakness for Isildur's heir.

He led her inside the keep and walked down many the winding paths of hallways and into a room high above the ground. Walking over to the only window in the room, Quwen sighed but her grip tightened on the sword hilt.

"Do you wish to speak about what happened?" Her eyes shifted from the window to the Gondorian. A small bit of light was streaming in from the sun which was hidden behind the cloud covered sky. He was thoroughly worried about her. He had never seen her break down like that. It was a little horrifying to watch such a strong woman be reduced to little for than a snivelling maiden in a matter of seconds.

"No... His death changes nothing between us..."

"I am slightly confused my lady..."

"I know that you have strong feelings for me but I cannot return them... Boromir, I am sorry but I love you but not the way I love Aragorn... I just want you to accept the fact that we will never be able to be together. There is another woman out their for you, and I am not her..." the Gondorian was silent and he watched her silhouette for a moment. Maybe Quwen was right, she was a rather wise woman and always trusted her feelings and instincts.

"But he is gone..."

Maybe he should just give up his relentless hunt for her heart and move on, but did he really want to? He loved her but she did not return his feelings. Seeing her in this much distress caused his heart to melt but he knew that she wished to not be bothered. Sighing, he watched her sit down in the high backed chair in the room. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he slowly knelt down in front of her. Resting his hand on her knee, her eyes finally met his and he saw how different she looked. This was not the same woman as before. He released a shaky breath, and his eyes darted around the room for a moment while he tried to find his words.

"Quwen, I know that you do not feel the same for me, and you probably never will but... For the short time we were alone together, in the cave... When we kissed, I know that I felt a spark. A spark of something I am unaware of... But, I would like to test the waters once more before I make my final decision..." He was finally able to meet her eyes and he knew that he had to do this. Even in her mourning state, he had to try or this may be his last chance.

He reached his shaking hands up to hold her face. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek and she did not flinch. She just looked up at him with those weakened brown eyes. The green was no longer visible in their murky depths. Leaning in, he hesitantly placed his lips against hers. His moved gently and to his dismay, hers moved back but only slightly and he was able to recognize the feelings that were present the first time that had shared a kiss. Guilt. It knotted up his stomach painfully and he knew that her words were correct. She was not his woman, she was never going to be his woman.

"Perhaps you are right, my lady. There is another out their for me, I have only just not found her yet. Forgive me for all the terrible feelings you must have felt when I forced you to try and love me..." He smiled weakly and found relief in his own words. It felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders and it was almost easier to breathe. "But, always know, I will be here if you are ever in the need for a warm embrace or reassuring words..." He rose and straightened out. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he gave her one last look before leaving her room.

So, he left her in the unforgivable silence, with only her thoughts around her, and a broken heart feeling like a pound of lead in her chest.

* * *

The only sound that filled Aragorn's ears was rushing water. He grumbled and tried to move but couldn't. He felt weightless in the water but then his back pressed upon something hard and he knew that he must have washed ashore. Something stirred upon the cool wind around him and it suddenly became a warm breeze. The warmth kissed his cold skin and a weak smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He knew Breeze was watching over him, waiting for his return and this was his way of telling him to go in search of her.

"_Aragorn... Wake up_..." Her soft voice met his ears and his lips twitched into a smile once more.

"_I do not wish to wake. It is bright out._.."

"_I believe that it is called the sun_..." He chuckled loudly and watched as the wind tossed her hair about her figure. She turned to him and smiled, stepping forward and pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes before placing his hand on her waist, the other rubbing her neck in the process. Pulling back, he stoked her cheek, tracing a very faded white scar along her jaw line.

"_I love you_..."

"_I love you too_..."

Her lips felt so real, Aragorn awoke from his rather pleasant dream and could almost feel her lips against his. He felt something nudge his side and he allowed his eyes to roll out from the back of his head. A loud snort came from the tall brown horse above him, warming his face once again.

"Umm... Brego..." The ranger said as the horse lay down next to him and he grasped a handful of mane and pulled himself up onto its back. The horse rose from the ground and Aragorn only used what remaining strength he had to hold onto the mane of the horse and wait until they reached Helm's Deep and his lady.

* * *

"_The world is changed, I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air... The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan... Isengard has been unleashed_."

"_If Men loose the coming battles, and Frodo fails his quest, Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world... The time of the Elves is over, you know this. Do the Elves leave Middle-Earth to its fate? Will we let you stand alone_?" She woke with a startling jerk, dagger in hand, eyes wide, and sweat coating her brow. Looking around she searched for the familiar voice, but Lady Galadriel could not be found. Once her heart rate was under control, she slumped back onto the bed and whipped her brow. She hoped that they would not be left to stand alone against the wrath of Isengard.

"Quwen?" She turned her head to the side and saw Legolas sitting in her chair, his blue eyes watching her intently. "Are you alright?" Mopping a hand over her face she groaned and remembered _him_.

"I don't know..."

It was odd that the lady ranger fell asleep in the night. She had fallen asleep in her chair by the window and for a moment, she wondered how she had reached the bed. She only figured it could be Legolas who so easily moved her without gossling about. Sitting up, she rose from the bed and approached the window once more.

"It will take time but your wounds will close eventually. In time, all comes to pass..." He reassured her and she slowly nodded. She felt something odd stir in the belly of her stomach. Today, something was going to happen. Her ranger instincts told her that everything was suddenly going to change again. Looking out below, something exciting stirred in the people below but she could not see the cause.

The elf saw that she was not in the mood to talk and rose from the chair. He opened the thick wooden door to her room and watched he sat back down in the chair. She brought Aragorn's sword across her lap and ran her fingers over it. With one last mournful sigh, Legolas shut the door and left her to mourn.

* * *

"He's alive!" A woman cried and his ears were met by similar ones. Aragorn smiled as he looked down at the people around him. Their faces were all paled considerably and they looked as if they had seen a ghost. Upon looking himself over, he saw the reason for their distress and he did indeed look like a corpse that had washed ashore. His hair hung matted in his face, he had a large cut across his upper arm, his clothes hung off him, heavy with the ever present water from the river.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" Aragorn heard Gimli's familiar gruff voice as he dismounted his horse. Once the dwarf burst into view, a wide smile broke across the dwarf's wrinkled face.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He rushed forward and strongly embraced the ranger. "Bless you, laddie!" Aragorn took a few steps back when Gimli tackled him but he smiled none the less.

"Gimli, where is the king?" He asked and looked around. Gimli nodded his head in a direction, and he quickly turned and left him and Brego behind. Aragorn needed to warn the king, and Quwen would most likely be where Théoden was. After all, she was in his protection and would remain under his protection until Aragorn had returned and now was that time.

Looking up, Aragorn was only able to stop short before he ran into his tall elf friend who stood among the people of Rohan, motionless, as he looked him over.

"_You're late_." They both share a sly smile before Legolas looked over his other wounds. The elf was rather furious that his friend had returned but he was still rather relieved to see him. "You look terrible..." But he continued on.

"We thought you were dead. She has been lost without you..." His eyes flashed up to look at the keep behind him to a window. "Find her..." Legolas ordered with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Find her before one of you dies, again..."

"But I must warn the king of the upcoming threat..."

"It will only take a minute I assure you..." with a devious grin, Legolas led the ranger away into the keep and down winding hallways and through multiple rooms. They stopped outside a door and Aragorn could hear the scraping of a stone upon a blade and he could see the sunlight streaming in under the door. Well, one would not call it sunlight but it was the light coming through the clouds. There was also a voice echoing throughout the room and he could easily recognize the voice as Boromir's.

Legolas knocked swiftly before someone opened the door. Boromir's face was hard with emotion but when he saw Aragorn, a wide grin broke across his face. They glasped arms quietly before murmuring pleasantries. Looking up, Aragorn's eyes were drawn to the only chair in the room. Her shoulders were the only thing visible and they were slumped.

"Breeze..."

"Do not call me that name. Do not call me it ever again..." Her voice was hard with emotion and Aragorn finally realised what had happened. Legolas was not lying when he said that she was lost without him. She did not even want to be called the last endearing name he had called her before he fell. She no longer wanted to be Breeze because the memories that came with it were to painful to bear.

"All my life, I have only known loss. My parents, my entire village, my bloodline, and now I have to add Aragorn to my list of casualties... All I have loved in my life has been lost and I have been left alone... Did I do something to anger the Valar? Or do they not wish me any speck of happiness?" Her voice was rather hard and surprised everyone in the room, even herself.

Aragorn held a finger up to his lips with a sly grin on his features. He took a few steps forward until he stood behind the back of the chair. She looked up into the window to see both their reflections in it.

"His face, it haunts me. It haunts me just like the Nazgul's ear shattering call chills my bones and makes my blood run cold..."

"Quwen, you have nothing to fear about me..."

"And I can hear his voice..." She whispered, her voice quaking with emotion and unshed tears.

"What if you were not imagining my voice? What if I was truly here?"

"Boromir, that is..." She grew silent and she realized that it was not Boromir's voice but another's. She placed the sword she was sharpening back onto the table. _His_ sword. She slowly looked back up at him and she took in his face for a moment before she ungracefully fell from her chair and onto the floor. She stumbled back away from him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Breeze..."

"This is unreal. _You_ are unreal..." She stammered and he smiled but shook his head. Slowly, she stood up from the ground, her hazel eyes wide. Reaching a hand out, he copied her actions and their fingers inched closer together. As his calloused hand touched hers, she pulled back suddenly and looked up into his eyes.

"No, Breeze. I am _very_ real..." He whispered and she whimpered before he pulled her to his chest. Boromir and Legolas watched quietly from near the doorway, wide smiles upon their features.

"I am real whether you choose me to be or not. I stand before you a real man and my love for you is real..." He lightly touched her face, his dirtied fingers gracefully skimming her sun kissed skin.

Looking down into her eyes, the green flecks, his favorite part, appeared before him and shimmered in the low light. Aragorn was rather taken aback when he saw an angry spark flare inside their multicolored depths and she stepped out of his arms. Her lips turned down in a frown and her eyebrows pulled together into a knot.

"You... you stupid, inconsiderate... ass!" She suddenly reached back onto the small bed in the corner and threw the pillow at him. It hit him in the face was a soft thump before falling to the floor. "Urgh! And to actually think that I grieved for you!" He had to dodge out of the way of a boot. He smiled at her short tempered antics and dodged more flying projectiles.

"This was not the welcome I was expecting..." Aragorn teased and she hurled a thick book at him. Being too slow, he was unable to dodge in time and it hit him square in the gut.

"So much trickery! Was this a plan? Hm, was this a plan between the three of you?" Legolas and Boromir exchanged a look before quickly exiting the room. They shut the door just as a dagger sank itself deeply into the wood.

The pair listened intently to what was going on. More throwing of objects. I few painful hits and slaps. More yelling. It was all rather comical really but they feared for Aragorn's safety. It grew quiet suddenly and they exchanged another look before throwing open the heavy door. The sight before them was rather different but inspiring at the same time. The two rangers were locked together, their lips moving in a rather graceful way. They seemed to not notice the two men standing in the doorway so they quietly left the two with each other. Shutting the door, a fit of laughter came from the both of them, seeing as how quickly the situation changed.

"Those two are rather odd together..."

"Yes, but that is the best part... They fit together as a whole..." Legolas said and Boromir laughed once more before the left the door behind them.

* * *

(Only a few moments after Quwen threw the dagger at the door)

"Ugh! I should kill you again just for the pleasure of doing it myself! Do you know what I went through? I cried like a little girl in front of a bunch of grown men!" She yelled as she threw more books at him and her second boot. She punched him in the arm and he rubbed the now sore spot and watched her pace about the room.

"Breeze! Stop! I did not die but I fell from the cliff to save you!"

"But, I saw you and the rocks, and the water!" Cautiously closing the distance between them, he placed a finger over her lips and silenced her.

"Fate did not want us to be apart..." He whispered and removed the finger. Cupping her face in his hands, he touched his lips with hers, and it was ever so light, one might almost call it a whispering wind. After the much needed contact, she shut her eyes tightly and ran her hands over his face, memorizing every line, every mark upon his features.

For a moment, there was a brief thought that entered his mind that she might strike him again at such a close range but that thought was easily disposed of when he saw her shut her eyes.

Her hands trailed down his face to run across his stubble lined jaw to his neck. The warm skin present felt bare and she realized he was missing something.

Pulling back, she reached behind her onto the table and fumbled with something. She undid the clasp and was about to put it back around his neck when he stopped her.

"Breeze, it is your necklace..."

"Yes, but I want it to belong to you. It provided protection to the wearer... Now, hurry and put it back on. You took it off for two seconds and you fell off a cliff..." She smirked before reaching behind his neck to fasten it. "There all better..." Her fingers ran over the cool steel and she smiled.

They stayed locked in each other's grasp for what seemed like an eternity before they broke apart. He brushed his hand through her soft hair. He then entangled his fingers in their soft threads and then gave a small yank. She smiled but followed suit, she gave a more forceful yank and he let out a small noise of pain and she laughed.

He loved the tinkling noise and wished it would happen more often. They're relationship was more playful and open then most others were and they seemed to like to tease one another, even going as far as to inflict a small amount of pain. Aragorn jumped again like he did before and reached inside his pocket. He fished out the same piece of parchment as before, but it was a bit wet from the river. He unfolded it and cleared his throat.

"I missed you like a horse misses his hay on this fine, warm summer day. A rider his horse but this is only natural of course. I missed you like a elf misses his bow and how they like to give a little show, you know. A dwarf his malt beer, this is only plain as day here! A warrior his sword but not on his own accord..." He sighed and continued down the list. "And finally, I missed you like a ranger misses his favorite blade as he sits beneath the cool, tree's shade..." She smiled widely and he stowed the paper away. Reaching behind his back, he brought her short sword and her eyes brightened.

"My short sword... I left it at the battle grounds..."

"And I brought it back to you, just as I brought myself back to you..." He kissed her forehead and her skin tingled with a new warmth.

"But, a poem? I did not know you to be such a poet, Aragorn..."

"It was Gimli's idea..." She laughed quiet loudly before her eyes looked down to her loyal blade in her hands.

"Well, Gimli is a very charming man then. Maybe I should start kissing on Gimli now..." She teased. Aragorn raised his eyebrows playfully and he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you..." He teased and she raised her own eyebrows. "Why not?" She laughed but he only shook his head. "Because you're mine..."

"Excuse me? But, how do you own me?"

"Well, I do not own you... I just... I, well it's a matter of..." He grew silent and she laughed quietly again. She only patted his cheek before his eyes flashed to the window, worry evident in his gaze.

"I must speak with the king..."

* * *

**Alright, I know, for the most part that any Aragorn/OCs have them having a romantic ruinion but I thought it would be funny if Quwen was royal pissed at our beloved ranger! Well, she was angry for a short time but they made up pretty easily. Well, I got rid of the problem with Boromir so that won't be a problem anymore... Aragorn's poem. Alright I admit, it was rather cheesy but I wrote it in like ten minutes. Anyway... Review! You make me smile when you do and I don't smile often!**


	11. Chapter 11

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked as he stroaked his chin in thought. Quwen stood a few steps behind Aragorn and watched the discussion going on in silence.

"All Isengard is emptied..."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least..."

"Ten thousand?" The odds were ineviatble. Quwen's eyes widened and she looked over to Legolas for support. His face was grim with the news and she felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall..." Aragorn's voice was grim and Théoden glared at Aragorn with such a strong intensity, she had to look away.

"Let them come!" The king growled before stalking off. With a sigh, Aragorn turned around to face his fellows, his face grim. "I do not wish to be the bringer of bad news..." He said and Quwen took his hand.

"Someone had to do it..." She assured and he only nodded. Théoden walked out through the large front doors and down to the outer walls. The king gave the order to have every able bodied man ready for battle and Quwen's heart stopped beating for a few moments. They were going to actually try to fight off this horde of orcs? She knew from past experiences that this war would be messy and much blood would be spilt upon the earth.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden explained as the remaining members of the Fellowship listened to him.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad!" Gimli contridicted but Théoden would hear none of that.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep..."

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them!"

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn protested and Théoden stepped closer to the ranger, his temper flaring to a whole new degree.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid!" She spoke and he turned sharply towards her. She stood her ground and held his harsh gaze, not even batting an eye at him.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead!"

"Call for Gondor's aid, my lord..." Boromir offered but the king only shook his head.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor... No, my lord Boromir, we are alone. Get the women and children into the caves!" Théoden ordered and then looked back out over the ground before Helm's Deep.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord..." Gamling suddenly came up the stairs to meet with his king but he interrupted. "There is no time. War is upon us!" Looking up the sky, a flock of grows cirlced above them and Quwen's eyes widened. Her stomach churned uncomfortably as the familiar feeling of dread washed over her. This battle would not end up well.

Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Quwen were all walking along the top of the wall discussing things. The lady ranger had seen war plenty of times to know what she was talking about. But the Lady of the North was worried. Aragorn had only just returned from a near death experience and he appeared weakened and tired.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Approaching the man she placed a hand on his shoulder to gather his attention.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You will do us no good only being half alive. If you were to collapse in battle, things could take a turn for the worst. I do not wish death upon you, rest..." She looked up into his icy blue eyes and his heart softened. Her own hazel pair were pleading, begging him to only rest for a short while. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"My lord! Aragorn!" Éowyn approached the group and Quwen inwardly groaned. Boromir must have noticed her unpleasant mood towards the White Lady and fought to contain a smile that was itching to form. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves!"

"That is an honorable charge..."

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" She snapped and Quwen rolled her eyes.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" He offered and she thought this over for a moment.

"Let me stand by your side!"

"It is not in my power to command it..." Aragorn said quietly as he turned away, his companying following behind him. Quwen was at his side with the Gondorian and elf flanking them.

"And what of her? There is no doubt that she will fight by your side!" Everyone's gaze shifted to the lady ranger and watched how she seemed to tense, along with Aragorn. He sighed before turning back to Éowyn.

"Much to my dismay, I cannot stop the lady from fighting along by my side. I would rather have her stay inside the caves with the rest of the women and children. And if it ever came to getting her to stay in the caves, I think we would have to have her hands bound... And even after the battle, I am afraid that some physical harm might come to me..."

"But..." He continued his praise of the lady warrior. "She has had many more years of experience and even has a few wars under her belt..." Quwen placed a hand on Aragorn's arm, effectively silencing him.

"Lady Éowyn, have you ever bared witness to a real battle? It is not as valiant and graceful as the stories say. It is terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time. When the first orc runs at you and fear closes its fingers around your heart, you have but one second to make a desicion. Fight or die..."

"Running is not an option because they _will_ catch you and outnumber you... I have seen the Black Gates, I have fought the Nazgul. My eyes have even fallen upon the tower of Bara Dur and the Great Eye's burning gaze has been upon me. Fear has been ever evident in my life, yet that does not hault my abilities. But there is no doubt that you shall freeze up on the battle field and death will claim you swiftly if not painfully..." Quwen ended, her voice low and something stired deep inside her hazel irises. Her voice was hard and a bit harsh, causing the ranger to wince when Quwen stopped her terrifying speech.

Everything came rushing back to the female. The village, the orcs, her family. Her siblings' cires as they returned home from playing in the snowy forest. The two children rushed to their dead parent's sides as Quwen sank to her knees in the cold snow. Her hazel eyes so wide and innocent, never having seen death before.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and everything that was going on around her was oblivous. The cries of the people around her were lost to her ears and she slowly crawled over to her parents' bodies. Their hands were touching slightly and their eyes were shut. To Quwen's relief, she was able to see her father's chest moving up and down at a terribly slow pace.

She remembered Ronanen and Aryia telling their parents to wake up. Quwen was able to swallow her fear for a few moments and she tore their small bodies away from them long enough to get the childnren to the stable behind their small home.

Returning back to her parents she knelt down next to them and her father stirred. "Q-Quwen..." Her father's grey eyes were slightly opened and his lips twitched up slightly. "Father! Father, I'm here!" She grasped his hand and gripped it tightly. In his other, he held his long sword weakly in his right hand.

"You need to get out of here. Get your brother and sister out of here. Take this..." He weakly raised his arm and handed her his fine long sword. "Quwen... Never give up hope... Our hope needs to remain in the heir of Isildur... Only then can the light be restored...

"Quwen, you were my most prized posession... Never forget that we love you..." She watched as the light left his sparkling grey eyes. "Father, don't go..." She pleaded and then hearing an orc's squeal behind her, she turned and faced the ugly brute. She rose from the ground, the long sword dragging through the thick snow. Fear only gripped her heart for a moment before the fear turned to hate. That day she killed and vowed to kill any other orcs in her path.

Blinking, she came back into reality and her eyes met a very shocked looking Éowyn. The ranger looked away and released a shaky breath. She dieverted her gaze to the ground and heard Éowyn walk away. Her companions were silent for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She just let it lead her wherever they were going and eventually they arrived in the armoury.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers..." Aragorn said as he squeezed Quwen's hand reassuringly. Her eyes snapped up to his and the old memories seemed to fade into nothingness for a moment.

"Most of them have seen too many winters..." She voiced her thoughts. "Or too few..." Legolas added to her remark and she nodded. "Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes. _And they should be! Three hundred against ten thousand_!" The elf's words were true and sounded bitter coming from his mouth.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras..." Quwen tried but the elf reeled on her.

"Aragorn, our numbers are too few! They are going to die..." Quwen tried changing his mind but he only seemed to grow angrier.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn growled back, not in the elvish language. All the men around them grew silent and dread settled in the small room. Aragorn stalked off and Quwen shot Legolas a look as the ranger left.

"He will not see reason! I have been in battles with fewer numbers than this but ten thousand Uruk-Hai! We will all surely parish..." She began to pace about in front of the dwarf and elf. They watched her intently and she knotted her hands into her own hair. "That man infuriates me sometimes..." she shook her head but smiled slightly. She walked outside and saw the fleeting form of Aragorn disappear around a pillar.

Loosing sight of Aragorn, Quwen sighed and leaned back against the cold wall. Aragorn was fuming and the lady ranger was shaken up about her flash back into the past. It had been many years since she had thought about how her parents died. The memorise were so strong that she felt as if she were back in the cold snow, the freezing air nipping at her warm skin. The cries of the helpless people filled her ears and she covered them before rapidly shaking her head so they would leave.

Walking from behind the corner, she let her feet lead her to where ever they wanted to go. She walked between the preparing men and she finally reached a room that was left for her to prepare in. They were to face an unbelievably large force of strong Uruk-Hai. She needed to be prepared. Quwen had prepared for battle many times before but one not like this. Surely, everyone was going to die in this battle. They would breech the walls and take the keep. And even if they managed to hold the keep, they would be trapped inside with little food and water, resulting in death by starvation.

Her weapons were lain out across a table, all glinting in the low candle light. Lady Galadriel's voice echoed through the woman's mind. "_Will we leave you to stand alone_?" She looked down to the ground and began preparing. Pulling her own tunic over her head, she pulled a thick, dark grey shirt over her head. The sleeves went down to her wrists and hugged nicely.

She slung the heavy set of chain mail over her head and shifted it around until it began comfortable. It reached down to the middle of her thighs so she was well protected from torso injuries. She pulled another baggy shirt over the top and tightened a thick belt around her waist. Reaching behind her, her hands picked up her daggers and her eyes raked over them before she strapped them in their appropriate places. Next, her short sword was placed on her lower back and she tightened the strap significantly. She slung the bow across her shoulders, along with the quiever full of arrows.

Reaching back for her sword, she curled her fingers around it but another cloved hand covered hers. She looked up to find Aragorn, which was a little bit of a suprise. He showed no emotion on his face and he looked down at my hand. He gently moved it and picked up my sheathed blade.

Unwrapping the leather strap around the scabard, he walked behind me. Reaching around, he began tighteneing the thick leather around her waist. Working his way around the side, tied it off. She let a quiet noise of protest as he tightened it rather tightly. He smiled lightly as he ran his index finger over the sword and her daggers.

"I was in a terrible mood and I'm sorry..." He said as he looked up from toying with her weapons. She weakly smiled but her eyes sparkled.

"You are only tired, you really should rest..." She pushed some of his dark hair from his eyes. He closed them at the contact. She noticed that he was also adnorned in his battle gear. He had a chain mail shirt on underneath a leather vest. Her shoulders relaxed slightly when she noticed he was well protected.

"Promise me you'll be careful..." He said quietly and she looked up to find his blue eyes watching her closely. Her fingers ran over the lion pendant around his neck and her lips turned upward slightly.

"You know how much caution I use..." She teased, her hazel eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Exactly, that is the reason why I worry..." He smiled and pulled her close to him. He gently pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm as ever but she excepted their company with open arms. Her ears perked when she heard a horn in the distance. Listening intently, her eyes widened and she felt a bit of hope flicker inside her.

"Aragorn! That is no orc horn!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait but school started and I have been extremely busy. We got new laptops and at first, I was excited because I could write all the time but no. They blocked the sight... Urgh. That really angered me. Anyway, updates may be less frequent because of school and volleyball... Review! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

She beamed and took her hand in his. She pulled him along behind her until they eventually came to see the outside sky. It had grown darker but in the distance she could hear the steady marching of boots upon the stone walkway. They picked there way until they reached the gates.

Rows upon rows of elves marched through the doors. They all looked extremely fit and formal in their matching armor. It glistened in the low light and they stood, all their faces emotionless. A familiar face appeared before the two rangers, offering a smug grin to them.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together..." Haldir smiled when he saw the lady ranger racing toward the elves, a delighted and hopeful smile upon her once grim face.

"And we come to honor that alliance..." He said and they bowed before Haldir, he bowed back. At the same moment, they rushed forward and embraced the flawless being. He stumbled back a few feet at their added weight but smiled awkwardly.

"Haldir! You are most welcome!" She beamed and stepped away before standing close to Aragorn. The elf noted a hint of chemistry change between the two but as his eyes examined their forms in the dim light, he noticed they were relatively the same. Except, Aragorn looked considerably more tired and weakened. Perhaps he would question the young woman later if he had time.

She stood beside them on the upper walls, quietly yet assertively giving orders. The elves followed without another word and did as they were told. The ties on her vambrace came undone so she loosened the binds untirely before tightening them once more. She flexed her hand and wrist, making sure the material gave way for movement.

Everyone settled into their positions along the wall. An eerie silence filled the air and the only noise was the sound of flags flapping in the wind and the distant thunder. No one hardly had enough courage to talk amongst one another, save Legolas and Gimli. Guwen listened to their little conversation from next to Boromir's side. Aragorn was off gallivanting around the vicinity, making final preparations.

In the distance, one could easily make out the light blue glows of the latterns carried by the Uruk-Hai. And if they listened carefully, they could hear the sound of armor clanking around.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled, causing the woman's lips to turn up. Legolas only smirks down upon him and Boromir chuckles quietly. She turned to the man and wondered how he was faring.

"Are you ready for this Boromir?" She asked quietly and looked up at him. Something in his eyes stirred for a moment but he slowly nodded his head. His arm had steadily grown stronger and he was actually able to raise his sword above his head now. But, she still worried about the Gondorian, seeing as he wasn't completely back to full health. Movement caught her eye and she turned to watch Aragorn approach.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night..." Gimli said as he rested his hand upon the top of his axe. He indeed could not see over the edge of the wall, leaving only the top of his helmet visible. He would have to wait to fight, considering he didn't have a long range weapon to kill enemies.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn..." She placed her hand upon his forearm and grabbed his attention. Her eyes were warm and reassuring and he easily found hope and relief inside them. He nodded slowly before resting his hand upon hers.

"Let's hope they last the night..." Gimli added lowly but she was able to hear him anyway. Legolas lightly rested his hand upon the dwarf's shoulder, effectively silencing him. Quwen rolled her eyes and sighed. Lightning suddenly flashed in the sky, drawing their attention away. A drop of rain fell from the sky and landed on her exposed finger. She raised her head up and more drops followed. They continued to pour down at a steady pace. The small drops of water clinked onto the metal of the armor around them. Everyone was silent again and her hair steadily became soaked. It stuck to her face and the marching grew louder.

"Stay safe..." Aragorn whispered quietly before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He left after giving his other companions head nods. He began to pace back and forth between the rows of elves.

"_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none_!" He called over the sound of the marching creatures. She took a steady intake of breath, calming herself. She could feel the adrenaline slowly start to course through her veins as she watched the on coming attack.

A sinlg Uruk-Hair stood out upon an exposed rock face. He raised his sword above his head and let out an animalisitc cry. Then, they all stop. Everything. All the noise they were making came to a hault and the only sound was the rain pouring down from the sky. Her stomach drops when they began pounding upon the ground with their spears. It lets out an intimidating chill and she grasps the hilt of her sword tightly.

Everyone around her drew out their bow and notched arrows so she followed suit. She drew the string back to chin before placing her middle finger in the corner of her mouth. The ache in her shoulder was virtually nothing so she was able to hold the bow back more easily. Everything grew silent as a premature arrow was released and a single Uruk fell from the front line.

"_Hold_!"

"Prepare to fire!" She called out to the elves behind her. They drew their fierce looking bows and notched their sharp arrows. Her stomach churned in pride at her small group of elves. She continued to keep her bow drawn back and waited for Aragorn's signal.

"RELEASE THE ARROWS!" taking a deep breath, she released the string. Her arrow flew through the air and stuck itself inside the shoulder of an Uruk-Hai. A frown pulled at her lips and her eye brows pulled together.

"Damn..." She grumbled under breath. She had missed her mark and only caused the beast to grow angrier, if possible. She quickly notched another arrow before frowning while she released the string again, killing the beast this time. An eerie smile pulled at her lips and she was happy she had hit her mark the second time. A second wave of arrows were fired from the remaining Rohirric soldiers and killed a few more Uruks.

Quwen could hear Gimli shift anxiously beside her. "Did they hit anything!?" He looked up at the tall woman. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, they did not miss if that is what you mean..." She teased and he chuckled deeply before rocking back and forth to ready himself for battle. "Send them to me, come on!" He cheered and swung his axe around. She laughed once more and fired a few more arrows. She noticed orcs carrying something and they began to raise it above the ground.

"Ladders!" She called to the elves behind her and they began firing at the Uruks who carried the black ladders.

"Good!" Gimli cheered and swung his axe around once more.

"Prepare your swords! Prepare for attack!" She called over her shoulder before drawing her own long blade. She slung her bow across her shoulders and gripped the hilt of the sword tightly. A few of the ladders get denied as they get their ropes cut. A few collide with the wall and then the close combact began. She dodged a large orc blade that came her way and raised her sword to block the second blow. The metal clashed together before Quwen lashed a foot out and kicked the orc in the stomach. She then gutted the creature and swung at another to her left.

The numbers of the Uruk-Hai were huge and it never seemed to stop. The black creatures continued to climb over the walls and the lady ranger was growing tired rather quickly. Her arms burned and her physical strength was beginning to fail. Men, elves, and orcs fell around her and she fought in the cold rain. Her muscles were taught and her hair stuck to her face. She was relatively clean because the rain continued to wash away the dark orc blood.

Aragorn continued to fight, slashing Uruks as he went. He heard a high pitched battle cry and turned to find Quwen, fighting valiantly against Uruks twice her size. Slashing at an orc at his left, Aragorn made his way over to her. Just as he reached her, she was knocked down onto her rear. She was about ot spear the creature but Aragon thrust his spear forward and killed the creature. Quwen looked up in surprise and whipped some water from her eyes so she could see. A brilliant smile flashed across her face and Aragorn pulled her to her feet.

He grasped onto her hand and pulled her along behind him. They continued to fight their way along the wall until they were held up. Looking over the edge of the wall, they spotted an orc carrying a large flickering torch. Aragorn did not notice but tugged on his chain mail to grasp his attention.

"He's going to lit something on fire..." She said but her voice was lost in the noises of battle. "_Someone! Take him down_!" She called out to the remaining elven warriors. She spotted Legolas nearby and caught his attention. "_Legolas, kill him_!" The elf followed orders and fired at the ugly beast, hitting him square in the shoulder. It did not stop running though. Legolas fired once more but the ugly Uruk only launched himself at the sluice gate.

Quwen's eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she was flung of the wall from the force of the explosion. She was airborne for a good five seconds before she landed hard on her back. A harsh ringing filled her right ear. Aragorn landed with a harsh thud on the ground. His ears rang for a moment before he raised his head and surveyed the men and orcs crying out from the harsh explosion.

He noticed a familiar form lying across the way from him. Its legs were dangling in the large puddle of water that surrounded the large hole in the wall. It took him a moment to realise that the form was the woman whom he so cherished. clambering to his feet, he stumbled a bit. His vision swam for a moment and he shook his head to clear the fog. He watched as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Her blonde hair was stained scarlet from the liquid that dripped from her right ear. Aragorn began making his way over to her but was stopped as the orcs rushed into the fort through the hole in the wall.

"Lassie!" Gimli called as he leapt down into the horde of orcs and as he rose, he began attacking them. A small smile twitched at Aragron's lips but he drew his sword. Gimli was soon overpowered and fell down into the murky water near Quwen.

"_Hurl the arrows_!" Aragorn called as he thrust his sword forward and arrows whizzed past his head. The front of the Uruk-Hai fell and Aragorn brought his sword back up to his face. "CHARGE!" the elves behind him drew their swords and he raced forward. With a loud battle cry, he plunged into the horde of orcs and began cutting his way through. Gimli burst from beneath the dark surface of the water and looked slightly dazed. Aragorn pulled on the dwarf's beard until they reached the blonde female.

He knelt down next to her and gently picked her up. "Quwen, wake up. Come back to me..." He whispered into her ear, gently shaking her shoulder. He bent down and listened to her shallow breathing before someone began yelling out orders.

"Aragorn, fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Aragorn was soon joined by Boromir who began tugging him towards the Keep. His eyes flashed to the woman in his arms for a moment before helping Gimli along. They guarded the man while he carried his precious burden in his arms.

"Haldir! Fall back to the Keep! Retreat!" Aragorn shouted over his shoulder. Looking back, the elf nodded and the trio forced their way through the crowd of people. Glancing over his shoulder once more, Aragorn watched as Haldir was attacked and wounded. "Haldir!" The man carefully placed Quwen into Boromir's arms before sprinting off after their friend. The Gondorians arms strained under the weight of the Dunedain woman and he found a safe place before placing her on the ground. He gently held her head in his hands and for the first time, he noticed the blood staining her hair.

With a sharp intake of breath, the woman's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. Boromir was startled himself, thinking the woman would not stir for some time. She staggered to her feet, stumbling almost back onto her rear before Boromir was able to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her regain her balance. Her mind swam for a moment.

"Aragorn? Where is Aragorn?" She wheezed out and her hazel eyes frantically searched the area for her ranger. She tried to escape but Boromir kept his hold on her firm.

"No, you're hurt..." He whispered into her ear but she acted like she never heard him.

"What? Did you say something?" She asked him and he searched her face for a moment. She couldn't hear him. Her ear, which continued to bleed, was damaged. Something flashed in his grey eyes for a moment but he did not say anything.

"Nothing... I didn't say anything... You're just in shock..." He told her and she nodded slowly. The odd look of worry did not go unseen by her eyes. Her eyes suddenly felt drawn away from him and they instantly found Aragorn, scaling the steep stair case back up the wall. He rushed to familiar blonde elf's aid but due to the shock from the explosion, she could not place his name.

With an angry battle cry, Aragorn leapt onto one of the ladders and swung down into the midst of the orcs. A few orcs were able to get through the mens' defense and a small group of them are upon the pair. Boromir forced Quwen behind him but she scoffed.

"Are you really going to make me rest?" She teased, her eyes sparkling with mirth. He smirked over his shoulder and as an orc advanced towards them, a small, shinning blade was plunged into its forehead. Turning around, he noticed Quwen standing behind him, her hip jutting out and her fingers twirling a small throwing knife. She had a smug smirk on her face and Boromir rolled his eyes.

"Why can't women just listen to me?" He asked to know one in particular as Quwen drew her sword and joined ranks. Boromir had to admit, it felt wonderful to be in the midst of battle once more, and even more so with one of his close friends by his side.

"It is because... you have no authority over us!" She said whilst fighting an Uruk whose helm had a huge dent in it. The lady, even though weakened from the explosion, fought valiantly and was more on the defensive side of the blade. She waited until the opportune moments to strike so she could save energy.

"Quwen, back to the Keep!" Boromir tugged on her chain mail and she gutted one more orc before following. Men were shouting orders as they raced through the reinforcements. They were able to reach the gates before they were boarded shut.

"My lady!" Théoden called out, astounded she was still alive.

"King Théoden!" She replied as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I see you are faring rather well?" She just nodded as she continued to pant. Out of the corner of her eye, Quwen catches more movement and notices her ranger has returned. His eyes meet her for a moment before he arrives before the King.

"Hold them! Hold the gates!" Théoden shouted over the sounds of war.

"How much time do you need?" Aragorn asked, placing a dirtied hand upon the King's shoulder.

"As much time as you can give me..." Aragorn's eyes flash to Quwen's and they look at each other for a moment. In his eyes, she can see a plan storming behind his blue irises. She only nods her head before standing beside them.

"Use it wisely, my lord..." She said in a grim tone before following Aragorn through the mass of people. He grabbed ahold of Gimli and brought him along for the plan as well. The trio snuck out a side door and inched out into a ledge. Aragorn first, followed by the lady and then the dwarf. The ranger peaked around the corner to see a huge mass of black writhing up against the barred gates. He quickly pulled back, as to not be seen and spoke in a low tone.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli cheered, seeming to be rather giddy at the time. Quwen only sent him a mischievous smirk before the rangers looked back to one another.

"It is a long way..." Aragorn said quietly, his concern showing for the wounded female. Never mind the dwarf though.

"Toss me..." Gimli grumbled after taking a small peak around the corner. Quwen's lips twitched up into a smile as she heard the dwarf's rather reluctant words.

"What?" Aragorn asked, as if not believing what he had heard.

"I can't jump that far! You'll have to toss me!" He growled and Quwen laughed quietly. "Hush you, lassie!" He growled once more before stepping up to the ledge.

"Don't tell the elf?" Gimli pleaded and Aragorn smiled.

"Not a word..." The dark haired ranger replied before the both of them launched the small dwarf over the large gap. Watching Gimli land, Aragorn turned back to Quwen. He placed his hands on her hips, as if to toss her but she stayed his hand.

"I am no dwarf..." She teased and her eyes sparkled. She gave him a strong kiss on the cheek before running full speed at the gap, sword drawn. The ground soon disappeared beneath her and a sudden dropping motion filled her stomach. Her boots came into contact with the hard ground and she rolled forward to ease the pain in her shins. Aragorn soon followed after them, being momentarily stunned by the sudden kiss.

Together they fought, clearing a path and taking on an entire column of Uruk-Hai. After only a few short minutes of fighting, Breeze's muscles began to tire. They protested heavily as she once more raised the heavy sword above her head, killing the evil creature below her. It let out a growl of pain before it was silenced, forever. Over the roar of battle she was able to make out the familiar voice of the king, though.

"Aragorn, Quwen! Get out of there!" he ordered and they would have followed his direction, if only they had the means of an escape. Before she knew what was happening, Aragorn pulled her towards him and she collided with his chest. Ouy of instinct, she flung her hands around his neck and he released her. His hands were busy holding onto Gimli and what was that? A rope?

It was a rope indeed. Her feet soon lifted off the ground and she held tight to the ranger as to not fall back to the relentless Uruks below them. Looking up, she saw Legolas using all his elven strength to haul them up. As they reached the top of the wall, she was lifted from around Aragorn's neck by strong arms. Legolas gave her a brief smile before placing her on the ground. She then helped Gimli up while Aragorn pulled himself over with little help from his elf companion.

"Fall back!"

"Retreat!"

"Everyone inside the Keep!" Aragorn reached out and grasped Quwen's hand firmly, lacing their fingers together so they would not be separated. He tugged her along behind him. They were flanked by their other two companions and by some miracle, they made it into the Keep, virtually unscathed.

* * *

**Haha! My week has been crazy. Homework every night, sports games, and online classes. I have had hardly any time to write but I have been when I have even the smallest bit of relaxation. So, here you go. Review, please. There are probably only going to be one more chapter after this and then the Return of the King! I'm excited! Review, review, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The thick wooden doors lurched forward as the Uruk-Hai continued to ram up against them. Quwen pushed with all her weight but she was shoved forward by the force of the impact.

"The fortress is taken. It is over!" Théoden called over the sound of the angry orcs outside. Quwen was being assisted by about five other men and Boromir. The team of members lurched forward once more but held back the gates. Aragorn and Legolas carried a table over to the table. Quwen moved out of the way so they could brace the doors.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn called over his shoulder to the king. Once the table was in place, he pulled Quwen off to the side.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" There was no answer and the ranger took that as a bad sign.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many..."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered and the men began scurrying about the room. Aragorn stood beside the woman, his hand held high. He no longer looked like the ranger that she had met in Bree those short months ago. He looked royal, kingly even.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them!" Aragorn begged the king and an odd determination filled the old king's eyes.

"For death and glory!"

"For Rohan. For your people!"

"The sun is rising..." Quwen said quietly as she walked over to gaze up at the small window in the room. "_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east_..." Gandalf's voice echoed inside the woman's head.

"Quwen, you need to go to the cave!" Aragorn suddenly called to her from across the room. He interrupted her thought process and she blinked from her daze, a new sense of hope bubbling up in her stomach. Today, it was the fifth day since they had left Edoras. Help was coming.

"I will not..." She replied quietly and Aragorn turned to look at her like she had gone mad. She braced herself for another arguement with him and busied herself with checking on Boromir. The Gondorian was sweaty and looked tired from all the fighting he had done. Removing his shoulder plate on his armor, she peeled his shirt back to check his wounds.

"There is no way out of this! You need to escape!" He grasped her upper arms and made her turn to face him. She stopped tending to Boromir and looked up at him. His blue eyes bore into hers and her breathing hitched in her throat for a moment.

"I will stay and fight..."

"Breeze-"

"Aragorn! STOP!" She snapped and everyone in the room went silent. "I _will_ stay here and I _will_ fight..."

"But you do not deserve to die here..."

"So you believe I deserve to die with the woman and children?"

"You do not deserve death at all, Breeze..." The use of her nickname caused her eyes to look up from the ground. He grasped her face in his rough hands and rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks. She was so quiet, something very different from the normal Quwen.

"Aragorn, if you fail, how am I supposed to hold them all off? I cannot protect all of them..."

"Then protect who ever you can but get out of here..."

"I will not leave you. My place to die will be on the battle field... as it has always been... as it always will be..."

"Breeze..." a loud crash sounded against the doors, causing them both to jump. It had been relatively quiet inside the room, as if everyone had been listening in. Horses began filling the room and a familiar speckled horse caught her eye. Stepping back from him, she went down on one knee and crossed her right fist over her chest to her heart. Bowing her head, she looked at the ground.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, it is my duty to protect you as my family has done so valiantly in the past. Do not send me away, my lord..." Aragorn winced at her words and at the title she had given him. It made him uneasy, having Breeze below him like this. It was not her place in the world. She should not have to bow to anyone.

"Breeze, I will not send you away..." He caught her attention back and held her face in his hands. He titled it up gently so he could gaze upon her features, for perhaps, the last time. He gently brushed the soft hair from her eyes and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Before we ride out, I just need to tell you... That, I l-" He was cut short as Théoden began gathering his riders together and organizing them.

"We ride out!" Théoden called from atop his horse. Rising from the ground, Quwen's eyes left Aragorn and landed on the king. He nodded to the both of them and they approached their steeds, which so happened to be placed next to one another. Breeze believed that it was the elf's doing but remained silent.

A hand reached out and grasped her own tightly. Looking over, she found it to belong to Aragorn.

"Together?"

"Together..." A horn echoed throughout the entire building, stirring something inside her stomach. Théoden withdrew his sword and charged through the open doorway.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" He called and his riders followed closely behind the valiant king. Drawing her sword from her sheath, she held it high above her head and rode beside Aragorn. She spurred Del into a steady trot and as they rode through the doorway, they rode down the causeway, knocking every Uruk-Hai off. The small group of men entered the swirling mass of black and began swinging and hacking away.

As Delgaranor road through the horde of orcs, Lady Quwen held on with all her might. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to stay on as the orcs broke their bodies across her blade. The orcs soon put distance between her and the other riders. She turned Del in a circle, trying to widen her circle of safety. The orcs growled wildly at them and she swung her sword around to keep them away.

All at once, the creatures seemed to stop and she turned and looked to the east. Squinting slightly, she was able to make out a lone figure. The way the faint light was cast upon the figure, she guessed him to be cloaked in white atop a white steed.

"Gandalf..." She said quietly, a smile stretching across her lips. She felt an odd sense of warmth course through her being. Gandalf brought with him the only thing that could make things better. He brought hope. Then, in the next moment, another rider appeared beside the White Wizard. "Théoden King stands alone..." She heard faintly from Gandalf say. The rider beside him chuckled quietly before a grin broke out underneath his helm.

"Not alone. Rohirrim!" The rider raised his hand and the lady guessed him to be Éomer, her friend, and Third Marshal of the Riddermark. More riders appeared around them until they formed a thick line.

"TO THE KING!" Éomer drew out his sword and raised it above his head. He thrust it forward and all at once the riders descended down the hill with Gandalf at the lead. As the riders grew closer to the horde of black, the sun brightened considerably, making the orcs turn and shield their eyes. But the lady looked into the light and welcomed it. The bright orb in the sky warmed her skin and she smiled widely.

The riders quickly cut down the vile creatures and the rest ran off into the forest nearby. She was about to charge in after them when Aragorn rode up to stop her. He held out his hand to cease her movement and she settled atop Del. Suddenly the forest began to move and the squeals of unsuspecting orcs erupted through the air.

The sun continued to shine down upon them and the lady ranger's cheeks hurt after all the smiling. She looked over at Aragorn who smiled at her in return and a familiar rider on a smokey grey steed rode up to them.

Quwen relaxed back in to saddle and placed her hands onto the saddle horn. The man before her simple chuckled at her relaxed form and his eyes darted between the ranger and herself.

"My lady..." He bowed his head and took off his helm to reveal his sweaty features. She smiled smugly and just looked up at him expectantly.

"Your timing is empecible Lord Éomer..." She teased and sighed before she urged Del up to his grey stallion. They sniffed each other for a moment before just standing quietly. She laughed before patting her red stallion's neck. She looked around at her surroundings at all the dead orc bodies lying about.

"We have much work to do..." Éomer voiced her own thoughts and sighed before they met up with the other horses and their riders.

* * *

After moving most of the bodies from around the small keep, the remaining people of Rohan decided to call it a night. Quwen walked beside her companions and she was glad they had all made it out safe. She had only seen Boromir for a few moments as he helped the king get things organized. Legolas and Gimli had gone off somewhere to count their final tally in the battle. Aragorn and Éomer walked by her side, walking through what remained of Helm's Deep.

They had discussed things quietly until Éomer had pointed out her blood stained hair. He had gently held the once golden strands between his fingers and asked her about it. She only said that she had hit her head in the explosion.

"Are you sure you didn't blow out your ear drum?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My hearing is fine, Aragorn. You worry about me to much..." She rolled her eyes and then ran her own fingers through her damp hair. She glanced over at the Horselord and he smiled and winked.

"Alright then, they only ring a little bit... and I'm afraid to say that my hearing is not what it used to be..." Her voice dropped and the trio stopped their walking. Aragorn turned to look at her, his eyes soft.

"Oh, Breeze..."

"I'm fine... My hearing isn't all that horrible..." She protested and walked ahead of the two men. They exchanged a look before they followed after her.

* * *

Riding out onto the hill outside of Helm's Deep, the seven riders looked out across the rolling hills until their eyes landed on Mt. Doom.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness..."

"_Good luck Frodo, may your journies be safe_..." Quwen whispered under her breath as she watched the fire spout from the volcanic mountain so far away.

* * *

**Well there you go. That's it for the Two Towers. I really was a short movie if you leave out the Frodo and Sam parts. Anyway, it could be a while before the Return of the King comes out. You know with school and stuff. So just bare with me okay. Just review and tell me what you think should happen! Okay, review! Love you guys!**


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Guess what?

The third part of the Storm trilogy is up! That's right, Return of the King is now here!

Aragorn and Quwen get to defeat Sauron and find love!

Just kidding, it won't be that cheesy... I hope.

Just go to my profile and click on the third story.

It is titled, **The Calm Before the Storm**. If you haven't noticed all my LotR stories have something to do with a storm or breeze or some type of wind well because Quwen's nickname is Breeze.

Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!

Review!

Love,

Blue


End file.
